Two sides
by YouAndMe4ever
Summary: Inspired on the movie "I know who killed me", it begins at the end of New Moon. Edward is ready to go back to Forks with Bella, but suddenly, she's kidnapped. But before start looking for her, a woman appears...Bella's twin. Please R&R!
1. Together and apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters (including New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn). I don't own any of the songs of this fic either. **

**Author's note: This fic is inspired on the movie "I know who killed me", which isn't mine, of course. It's also narrated form different points of view, and it begins at the end of "New Moon", when Bella, Edward and Alice are coming back from Italy. I hope you like it…I know the idea is kind of weird, but I'm ready to hear your opinion! And, sorry if there're any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. **

**Two sides**

**Chapter One: Together…and apart**

**(Edward)**

It was like a dream to me.

She was walking beside me, holding my hand, while we headed to the plane. For the first time, she had saved me from death, literally. She had risked her own existence to save mine; even after all I had done to her. I left her, to save her soul, but without knowing what would happen next. I thought she had to move on without me, no matter what…but the agony that took over me after walking away from her, made me realize that _I _was the one that couldn't keep living.

During months, I tried to get away from her memories, away from everything that could remind me of her. But as soon as I closed my eyes, her face was there, her smile, that strange sparkle in her eyes that used to came up when she was thinking something new about me…_"Is she happy?"_ I always wondered _"Is she thinking about me? Does she remember me or she's just considering that I was a bad dream and nothing more?" _I tortured myself thinking that maybe another man had showed up; a _human_, a guy with good feelings and good intentions, ready to love her as much as she deserved. The love she was supposed to get from me…

She was the entire universe for me. Nothing mattered anymore, as soon as I turned around that terrible day. She'd never look at me again, she'd never smile for me, and her soft and tender lips would never touch mine again. Instead, she'd kiss other's lips; her hands would hold another pair of hands, her eyes would shine in response to other eyes. But it was the way I wanted; it was for her own good…even if her own good was a synonymous of my own destruction.

But then, when I was almost ready to get back for her and beg for her forgiveness, the worst happened: I received a call from one of my sisters, saying that the only reason that kept me tied to this world…had died. How? Why? Had someone kill her? Did it matter if someone had done such thing? No, it didn't, because if she wasn't here, I had no reason to stay anyway. I only had the secret hope of seeing her after my death…

And then, when I asked for it…she saved me from it. She travelled all the way from Forks, that little yet beautiful town, to Italy, only to save my life, even when I didn't deserve it. Not after all she'd been through because of me. Not after seeing in Alice's thoughts how she had suffered after I left her. Not after the danger I put her in for free.

But now, she was walking beside me, to get back. I knew her expressions well enough to know that she was tired, but also worried. She was biting her lower lip too often, the way she did when something inside her mind was bothering her. Maybe it was because she was thinking that I'd leave again, but I had no intentions to do so. I had decided not to live without her…and that included being away from her, since what I had when I was away could barely called itself "life". I needed her, more than words could ever describe. I loved her beyond any comprehension.

Not being able to hear her thoughts, something that had always impressed me, was kind of problem right now, since she was in shock for all that had happened and she didn't want to talk, so, once again, I found myself trying to figure out what was going on inside her mind. A task completely useless: She could be worried about too many things.

She sat on the seat next to me on the plain, while Alice was whispering on the phone to Jasper: He was the most impulsive of my family, but certainly I had no room for talk. I was even more unthinking when it comes to my girl…my beautiful and amazing girl.

I slowly moved closer and put one of my arms around her body. Her smile sent shivers down my spine: I had forgotten the way she made me feel when she just looked at me. My heart didn't beat and my body was cold, but being like this with her, with just seeing that she was smiling to _me_…it was like pure electricity running through my body. I kissed the top of her head and inhaled that scent that captured me the very first time I saw her. However, there was no pain this time…her smell was slowly bringing me back to life.

I noticed that she wasn't being the same way. She was gently trying to hide her emotions…she didn't want to hurt me. That gave me a reason to feel pure panic and fear: Maybe she wasn't worried because she was afraid of me leaving her again…maybe she was concerned about how would I react when she had to tell me that she wanted me away from her life. How could I be so selfish? I left her alone, after promising her that I'd never leave her, I told her that I didn't love her…how could I even expect something different? She risked her life to save me, but I couldn't ask her to stay with me. She had the right to be happy, and I couldn't offer her happiness with me, even if I tried because she had no reasons to believe in me anymore…how could I even thought that I was worthy enough to have her trust in me once more?

Stupid…I was so stupid. She was planning to leave me, and I would…I'd stay away from her again, living in pain…secretly watching her from the distance, just to make sure that she was happy. That she was living her perfect fairy tale with a man that was worthy of her. Of course, none could ever be worthy enough for her…but her choice could make her happy, when I didn't.

I caressed her hair, while the pain of my near future was taking over me. Maybe this would be the last time I'd ever hold her in my arms, the way I did before making all those mistakes…when she was mine.

Suddenly, something vibrated on her pants. I raised an eyebrow, since I knew that Alice was carrying the cell phone. However, she jumped away from my arms and quickly started to pull it out: Her hands were trembling.

"Bella?" – I asked, confused – "You have a cell phone?"

"Yeah…it's a…" – because of the tremor, she couldn't focus – "Just…give me a-"

She took out a little phone, while the screen was flashing again and again. I was expecting to read "Mom" or "Charlie", but instead, there was only a "V"

"Hello?" – she was almost shouting, here tone was exactly the same that filled her voice when she was anxious and nervous. – "Hello?"

The voice that was on the other side of the line was unknown for me, but there was something too familiar about it: It was as concerned and nervous as Bella's.

"I'm fine! Everything turned out just fine!" – Bella answered. However, under all her emotions, there was something else: Relief. – "I know, please…don't get mad at me…"

I looked at her in shock when she quickly glanced at me and got up from her seat, heading to the ladies' bathroom, on the back of the plain: She didn't want me to hear what she was saying to that stranger. I followed her with my eyes, and turned around to face Alice, who was looking to the door that Bella had just shut.

"What haven't you told me, Alice?" – I asked, trying to suppress my anger with her – "With whom is she talking to?"

"I told you everything" – she answered, narrowing her eyes in response to my accusation – "Through my voice and my mind"

"Then what it's-!"

"I don't know, Edward!" – she exclaimed – "I don't see anything different in her future; we're going back to Forks and she's staying with you!"

I looked inside her thoughts, and realized she was saying the truth. But, who was this person that was calling her? What was Bella keeping from me?

"Tell me the truth, Alice" – I asked, taking a deep breath – "Did you notice anything different? Is she seeing someone else?"

"Really, Edward, this isn't the best moment to get all jealous" – she said, looking away – "Bella's been through a lot without you…and she doesn't need any more troubles"

"You know why I did what I did" – I said. However, I didn't want _her _to believe me…it was someone else's approval what I was looking for.

"And I don't think it was the best way to proceed, you know that" – she said, piercing me with her eyes – "She's one of the most brave women I've ever met…and she's ready to die for you anytime, so don't you even dare to suggest that she may be lying to you, Edward"

I ignored her, and quickly got back to my position when I heard Bella's voice coming nearer. She was still on the phone, trying to hide her face with her hair. However, I knew her: She had been crying softly enough to keep the sound away from my ears. She sat down and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel like this…okay" – she smiled once more and whispered, finally – "I love you too, Vi"

When she shut the phone, I felt my silent heart breaking into a million pieces: It was too late. _I _was too late. She loved someone else…and there was nothing I could do about it.

I tried to look normal, to hide the terrible pain I was sinking in. I even smiled a little when she looked at me and got closer to my body.

"Who-" – I started, but my voice was shaking – "Who called you?"

"It's a long story" – she answered, smiling – "I'll tell you later…it's kind of unbelievable"

"What are you talking about?" – I asked. I didn't want to sound too demanding, but her silence was driving me crazy.

"Later, Edward" – I figured out that that was the only thing I was going to get.

However, she put herself back in my arms, and I held her once more. I closed my eyes to extract every feeling when she touched my face, I wanted to hold on to those memories forever…since I was going to be alone forever. My hands moved by themselves, caressing her hair, following the lines of her cheeks…and my lips, that had been longing for hers for months, pressed against her forehead, her wrists…but never her lips. I didn't want her to lie to the man that was waiting for her in Forks only to my own satisfaction; sure thing she would regret it later if she'd kiss me. It was enough of my selfishness. And she never gave me any sign: she didn't pull her face closer to mine or ever stared at my lips. Of course…she was way too honest to cheat on someone.

We walked together inside the airport. In the middle of the crowd of people there, I felt that someone was waiting for us, but Bella hadn't imagined it, since she widened her eyes when she saw the figures of Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. My brother walked quickly toward Alice and stared at her with sparkling eyes. I didn't look inside his mind to give them some privacy. On the other hand, Esme almost ran to us and hugged Bella, showing her how grateful she was. Carlisle did the same thing and smiled to both of us.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

The six of us turned around to stare at a figure that was making her way through the people in the airport. I realized that I was way too concentrated in Bella's reactions to notice that her mother's thoughts were in this place too. I looked at Bella, who had her chocolate eyes wide open. She turned around, and looked at Carlisle and Esme with a shred of betrayal on her expression.

"You called my mother?" – she asked, with her voice full of anger

"No, of course not!" – exclaimed Esme, as confused as Carlisle

I looked inside their minds and figured out that she was telling the truth. Alice and Jasper were equally puzzled. How did Renee find out where we were? And the exact timing when we were supposed to arrive?

Renee came to us, with her eyes full of tears. I could hear her mind, and what she thought about what could have happened to her daughter during those days. And I also heard what she thought of me: a threat to her little girl.

"Mom, listen, just-" – began Bella, but her mother silenced her with a big hug and loud sobs. Bella just smiled and hugged her back.

- "Where were you?!" – she shouted – "Are you hurt?"

"No, mom, I'm not, please just-"

"GOOD!"

Carlisle had to restrain me with his strong arm when Renee pulled away from Bella and slapped her right across her cheek. Esme took a step forward and tried to move closer to the scene, but Jasper grabbed her by the shoulder.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" – she shouted, crying once again – "YOU ESCAPED FROM CHARLIE'S HOUSE LEAVING ONLY A NOTE! A NOTE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR FATHER?! OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!"

"Mom, please calm down!" – said Bella, touching her cheek and wiping away her tears – "I needed to do this!"

"Did what, huh?!" - she said, looking at me – "Run after this boy who had only hurt you?! Because he doesn't care about you, you know that!!"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" – yelled Bella, clenching her teeth – "IT WAS MY FAULT, OKAY?!"

"Renee, please" – I began, taking a deep breath – "I'm sorry for all of this, it wasn't Bella's fault, it is only mine"

"Edward, don't!" – said Bella, taking my hand and staring at my eyes – "I jumped from the damned cliff and-!"

"YOU WHAT?!" – exclaimed Renee, now completely shocked

"Renee" – said Carlisle – "This is just a big misunderstanding…and we take full responsibility for it"

"You should" – said Renee – "But you won't get a chance to feel sorry, because you won't see Bella anymore"

Bella almost fell to the floor, and unconsciously tightened her hold on me. However, I didn't feel threatened, since none was going to take her away from me…Bella was the only one allowed to do so.

"MOM, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" – shouted Bella

"You asked me this, Bella!" – said Renee, frowning – "You called me and said that you wanted to live in Jacksonville with me and Phil!"

I looked at Bella in shock: Was she talking to her mother on the plain? Was this what she didn't want me to hear? That she was going to live with her mother, where I couldn't follow her in the right way, because of the sunlight? Was this the way she had chosen to tell me that she didn't want to be with me anymore?

"WHA-?! THAT I DID WHAT?!" – said Bella, blinking several times

"You called me!" – exclaimed Renee – "You called me and told me that you were tired of Forks, that you wanted to be with me!"

"Mom, I didn't call you! Edward, I didn't!" – she looked at me, completely desperate

"I'm not crazy, Bella! You called me and said all those things to me! You also told me that you'd be waiting for me in this airport, at this precise moment!"

"Mom, I didn't-!" – I noticed that Bella widened her eyes, realizing about something. Then, her hand unconsciously flew to her pocket, where her cell phone was. She shut her eyes and clenched her fists, completely furious.

"Bella, what's-?"

All of us stared at her, especially when her cell phone rang, as if the person that was calling knew that this was happening.

"YOU BITCH!" – Bella yelled – "HOW COULD YOU!!"

I looked at her, completely surprised: I had never seen her so angry before, and certainly, never heard her using that language. Renee also looked at Bella, half surprised, half furious. Even when I didn't want to, I felt the urgency of searching for an explanation inside her mind.

"_Mom…it's me…B-Bella" – _her voice was trembling, but it wasn't the tone she had every time she felt nervous, sad, or anxious…it was something different, something new to me – _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel desperate because of my…journey"_

That shocked me: I discovered that what was in her voice, something I couldn't recognize since she had never used with me, was disdain. And hearing that despicable feeling in her beautiful and lovely voice made me wonder…what if Bella had changed? What if she wasn't the unique woman I fell in love with anymore?

"_BELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" _

"_It doesn't matter…I'm coming back tomorrow…wait for me at 9 am sharp at the Sea-Tac airport" – _Bella hesitated a few times while she gave the information to Renee – _"And please…no matter what, I want to go back with you, mom. I wanna live in Jacksonville."_

"_B-But, Bella…what happened? Is it because of Edward? Did he hurt you? His family, they-?"_

"_I'm sick of Forks…I hate the damn town…"_

"_But…you said you wanted to stay because of Ed-!"_

"_STOP IT ALREADY, WOULD YOU?! If you don't want me to live in Jacksonville with you, FINE, I'll go away from that filthy town anyway! AND STOP USING EDWARD'S NAME TO MESS UP WITH MY HEAD!"_

"_Is he back? What did you go away to find him if you don't want to-"_

"_DOES IT SOUND LIKE I CARE IF HE'S BACK OR NOT?! JUST WAIT FOR ME AT THE AIRPORT! SEE YOU THERE!"_

I couldn't speak. I couldn't even move. The world could have frozen in that precise instant and I couldn't care less.

Bella tried to put herself together and took a deep breath. Then, she looked at Renee and spoke, using her lame tone, the way she did when she was lying:

"I didn't call you, mom" – she said, slowly and closing her eyes – "But I'll explain everything later"

"With whom were you talking to?" – asked Renee, thinking that she wasn't crazy, that it was her daughter's voice what she'd heard the day before

"I said I'll explain later" – said Bella, losing her patience – "But I won't go to Jacksonville. We have to go to Forks"

That caught my attention. Why? Why she wanted to go back to Forks when her painful words had made everything so clear? Her mother was only a human, she could have been confused, but my senses were particularly good: The person on the phone, the one that had dismissed me, was her. However, I couldn't complain…I deserved it. And if I had to suffer with her rejection, I was going to stay there and endure it. I owed her that much. I owed my Bella that and much more.

"To _Forks?"_ – asked Renee, emphasizing the name with anger – "Why?"

"I need to talk with you, Charlie…and Edward" – she looked at me for the first time. Her eyes were full of tears

"Well…I think we can…" – Renee gave in. She was angry, furious actually…but she couldn't bear seeing Bella so hurt.

"We can take you there, Renee" – offered Carlisle, looking at me and mentally trying to figure out why I was so in pain. He envied me because of my gift, since he'd have found it useful in a situation like this one.

"No, thank you" – said Renee, coldly – "We'll take a taxi…just Bella and me"

"But…it is a long way and-" – began Esme, but Renee's look silenced her

"I'll see you there, Bella" – said Alice, smiling. I knew what she was secretly implying that she knew she would see her after.

"Thank you so much, Alice…for…everything" – muttered Bella. Then, she walked toward me and held my hand. She knew what I had just done, so she sent me an apologetic look – "It isn't what you think, Edward. It's such an unbelievable story…you'll understand. And no matter what…I love you, I always will…even if you don't."

I looked at her, and I believed her. Of course she hadn't changed; she was the same woman I loved. And I was going to prove her that all the lies I'd said about my feelings, were for her own protection, since life wasn't worth of living without her, at least for me.

I raised my hand and gently touched her cheek. I tried to send her with my eyes how desperate I was; how much I wanted her to forgive me. She softly smiled and then, turned around to walk with her mother to another exit of the airport. Several times she turned around to look at me, with those sparkling and confused eyes I adored. When both of them disappeared from our sight, I looked angry at Alice, who was already in front of me, waiting for my outburst of fury. Esme stood next to her, looking at both of us, ready to intervene.

"What exactly went wrong, Alice?" – I tried to control my voice

" I think we should go" – she said, looking at Carlisle – "Bella's arriving to Forks in an hour or so…and I think we should go to Charlie's, we owe him an explanation"

"You're trying to escape" – I accused her

"Edward" – said Jasper, using his unique talent to control my impulse of ripping my sister's body apart – "Let's go"

Carlisle touched my shoulder, since I was unable to move, because of my search inside Alice's thoughts. Surprisingly, she was telling the truth: Her vision of Bella's future wasn't what she'd expected. She was supposed to arrive to Forks with me, not with her mother. I sighed, looking at her and silently offering her an apology for my reaction. She winked and took my hand.

Outside, Emmet was waiting for us. As soon as he noticed my presence, he ran to me and hugged me with his strong arms: If I'd have been human, he'd have broken my shoulders in just a second. Mentally, he was shouting words of relief and happiness. I smiled unconsciously and patted his back. But behind him, was Rosalie. She was nervous and uncomfortable; just now, she was having an idea of what she'd done to me, to Bella and to our family. I just glanced at her for less than a second and turned around to get in the other car, with Alice and Jasper, without saying a word.

"Now" – I began, when we were driving on the highway – "Can you explain everything, Alice?"

"I have no explanation for what happened, Edward" – she said softly. I didn't have to read her mind to know that she was terribly confused – "I looked at her future a few days ago, I saw her jumping from the cliff, which happened. I saw her and us coming out alive of the Vulturi's situation, which also happened…and I saw us coming back to Forks, you were together in my vision!"

"But…it is impossible" – said Jasper, looking at Alice – "Her mother decided to go to the airport at least a day ago…and it was in Bella's future, you should have seen it coming if that decision was going to affect her"

"Yes, I know that…unless…"

"Unless what?" – I asked

"Unless it wasn't Bella's decision" – she continued – "But she said she called her mother and-"

"I heard the phone conversation"

"You mean the one on the plane?"

"No…the one with Renee" – I said – "It was her voice…she said that…she hated Forks, that she wanted to go to Florida, that she hated me-"

"That's impossible" – said Jasper – "You're wrong…Bella loves you"

"I know, she said that it was something incredibly strange and weird, but that she hadn't called her"

"Well, first we need to go to Forks and talk to Charlie…if you ever want to be with Bella again" – Alice said, ending our conversation to submerge inside her thoughts in silence.

I knew that we were arriving first, since our car was way faster than just a taxi. I counted the seconds in silence, absolutely anxious and impatience. I'd been without her for too long, and now, every second was unbearable, every minute was a complete torture. But Alice was right: I was sure that Charlie had been suffering the same torture for the past two days, without any news of her only daughter. Actually, I started hearing his thoughts as soon as we approached to the house: Concern, fear, anger (at me, of course), sadness, desperation…he stopped pacing and thinking when he heard us getting out of the car. Alice, Carlisle, Esme and me walked slowly to the entrance, knowing that he'd open the door in just a second.

When I saw his face, I read the hope in his eyes, since he thought that maybe Bella had returned. However, it disappeared as soon as he looked at me.

"How _dare _you?!" – he exclaimed, without air – "Where's my daughter?!"

"Please, Charlie…calm down" – said Alice – "Bella's alright, she's on her way here with her mother"

"With Renee?" – he asked, frowning – "Why?"

"We don't know" – she explained – "But she said it was important, that she needed to talk with you and her"

"Well" – he began, looking at me again – "It doesn't explain _his _presence here"

"Charlie" – I said – "I made a mistake and I'm ready to-"

"Get out of Bella's life" – he completed

"If she wants me to" – I continued – "But I was going to say that I'm here to accept the consequences of what I've done. Bella went away because of me, it isn't her fault"

Inside his mind, he was trying to fight against the unknown sympathy he was feeling for me. He thought that I'd run away from what I'd done, that I wasn't going to face him ever again because of fear. And, to my surprise, he was noticing what I thought it wasn't too obvious: Somehow, he was beginning to understand that the previous months hadn't been exactly easies for me, there was something in my face that showed the endless misery I had been into. However, I reminded myself that he was very perceptive, just like Bella.

"I understand how you've been feeling, Charlie" – I said – "You may think otherwise…but you think that you've been these past two days without a part of you. That's the way I've felt these past months…I just want you to know that I won't make the same mistakes again"

"Anyway" – he said, looking away from me – "That's Bella's decision"

"Please don't get too mad at Bella" – said Carlisle – "We owe her so much, she's an incredible girl"

"You're a father too, Carlisle" – he said, smiling softly – "What would you do if you were me?"

I secretly smiled. If he only knew what Carlisle had done for me…or what he had just done.

"Well," – Carlisle smiled – "If I'd had such daughter, so well-behaved, I think that the punishment wouldn't be so hard"

Charlie frowned, but the conversation ended when the house's telephone rang. He quickly walked and answered.

"Yes?…oh, hello, Fred" – he said – "Actually, I can't go right now, I'm waiting for my daughter, she's coming-"

I looked at Alice, expecting an explanation, since the male voice that came from the other side of the line said _"It's about Bella"_. What had happened now? Charlie looked at us for a second, and then hanged up. In his mind, I just heard that they needed to see him; it would only take a few minutes, but that it was too important. Again, Charlie began to worry. And so I did.

Alice frowned.

"_Nothing has changed" _– she thought – _"She's coming back"_

I'm afraid I'll have to leave you" – said Charlie – "One of my colleagues said that he needed to see me to talk about Bella…she didn't do something illegal while she was away, did she?"

"No" – I quickly answered – "Of course not"

"We'll wait for your call at home" – said Carlisle – "Could you please inform us, Charlie? We're very worried about Bella too"

"Yes, sure" – said Charlie, unhappy with the favor, since he had no intentions to make this easy for me – "Goodbye"

As soon as he left, I looked at Alice, who just got inside the car. She was angry and slammed the door afterwards.

"I HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT'S HAPPENING, EDWARD!" – she growled, before I could ask her anything – "MY VISIONS ARE NOT ALWAYS CERTAIN, BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

"That's because she's special" – said Jasper, who had been waiting impatiently in the car

"YEAH, SO SPECIAL THAT IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO PROTECT!"

"Calm down, Alice" – I said. I didn't understand why I was trying to comfort her. Maybe it was because I knew that her frustration was founded on how much he loved her…I owed Alice a great deal, too. – "She will return"

At home, I was acting like a freak: Quite shocking, since I was one already. I couldn't stop moving, I paced non stop in the living room, where was my entire family, doing different things, but just to feel occupied: Emmet was throwing a basketball ball to the wall, only to take it again. Rosalie was reading a magazine, but I knew she wasn't actually paying attention, since she turned the pages constantly; Esme was in the kitchen; but only Jasper, Alice and Carlisle were seated on the couch, looking at me, because they were too nervous to pretend they weren't. I had no idea of the meaning of Bella's words, but in my mind, I could just think that it wasn't good, since had been hours since the last time I'd saw her.

The other part was that Alice hadn't seen her doing anything different, her vision was exactly the same: Bella coming back to Forks. She said she needed to talk to me, that it was important…but why was she taking so long? Was she now in Jacksonville, with her mother, according to what she had said? Maybe the whole airport conversation was just to stay away from me, without an explanation. Maybe she had already called Charlie to tell him that she was okay, but she wasn't coming back. Maybe I was in the middle of lie, something I deserved.

Upstairs, Carlisle's cell phone rang. Immediately, he got up and ran to answer the call, while we remained in the living room, waiting for his report about the situation. Alice stood next to me, holding my hand, while Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Esme walked slowly to our position. Since a million thoughts were filling up my mind, I impatiently tried to hear Carlisle's conversation, but the noise was too much: My family was thinking a lot of things too, even Rosalie was feeling worried because of Bella: She felt _that _guilty.

After two long minutes, Carlisle came down, and I immediately started to feel shivers down my spine: It had been years since the last time I had seen him so anxious. Inside his mind, there were a lot of questions, all of them about me, since he had no idea of how to transmit the information he had just received: _"What can I do?, What if he decides to do the same again...? How is he going to make it? We have to look for…we need to find…poor girl…He'll say everything's his fault…But what if she's not…? What can I do? He'll blame himself…maybe he'll blame all of us…we're all guilty, anyway…God, poor girl!"_

"CARLISLE!" – I shouted – "STOP IT!"

"What's going on?" – asked Emmet – "What happened?"

With Emmet's question, Carlisle couldn't stop himself and remembered the conversation he had just had on the phone. He looked at me with concern and panic in his eyes…and I just fell to the floor. Charlie's voice reached my ears and filled up my mind, while a thousand different feelings ran through my mind: Endless fear, misery without mercy, terrible guilt…sadness, unbearable sadness. I raised one hand to cover my face, since my eyes couldn't stop moving, like they were seeking the answer on the floor. How this had happened? How? HOW?!

Even when I felt my body far away, the touch of Emmet's hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality.

"Carlisle!" – exclaimed Jasper – "Just say it! I can't control Edward's emotions, they're too strong! Tell us what happened, whatever it is; it's killing him from the inside!"

"Where's Bella?" – asked Alice, trying to control her tone of voice – "Was she on the phone?"

"No" – Carlisle finally spoke – "It was Charlie"

"And?"

Our eyes met once more. Carlisle thought that maybe telling what had happened to her out loud could be hard enough to kill me. Even when I wasn't exactly alive…I'd never felt so dead like in that moment.

"Bella's been kidnapped"

Tbc…

**A/N: I'd like to read what you think about this! So please, review!! Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry for the possible mistakes, English isn't my first language, so, if you notice something wrong, please let me know! Take care!**


	2. Connected

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters (including New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn). I don't own any of the songs of this fic either. **

**Author's note: This fic is inspired on the movie "I know who killed me", which isn't mine, of course. It's also narrated form different points of view, and it begins at the end of "New Moon", when Bella, Edward and Alice are coming back from Italy. I hope you like it…I know the idea is kind of weird, but I'm ready to hear your opinion! And, sorry if there're any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. **

**Chapter Two: Connected **

**(Edward)**

It wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

Even when I couldn't sleep, I tried to imagine that maybe I was in the middle of an unreal and terrible nightmare from which I'd wake up in just a few moments.

The torture of imagine Bella being grabbed and hurt by an evil man, trying to escape from him, ached into my chest. Imagining her screaming, crying, scared to death was just driving me crazy. I knew the name of many feelings, but I'd never experienced them with such energy like in that moment: Anger, against the man or men that had dared to touch her when she didn't want he or them to; guilt, because she'd be alright if it wasn't for me, I put her in this situation, since I had the _great _idea of going to Volterra to kill myself with no founded information; confusion, since everything was just opposite to what we thought it'd happen to Bella…and finally, I had the desperate desire of revenge: That man would pay for every single thing that would happen to Bella.

And I wouldn't fail this time: I was going to find her; I was going to protect her and every single person involved was going to die. I didn't care about what Carlisle would think of me, I didn't care if she asked me not do it…it was enough, none was going to remain unpunished, not after hurting the woman I loved, the only person that made me live again. It was time for me to return the favor: She put herself in danger to save my life, so now I was going to do the same. It didn't matter if I had to search all over the world to find her.

"Edward?" – Esme's voice pulled me out of my thoughts – "We need to go to the police station and talk with Charlie"

"I'll find her" – It was the only thing I could say – "I swear I'll find her"

"We'll help you, Edward"- said Rosalie

I looked at her, when anger burned into my chest.

"_You _are going to help me, Rosalie?" – I asked with all the disdain I could express – "Why? This is the perfect situation for you, isn't? Maybe the second perfect situation"

"What are you talking about?" – she muttered

"First, you tell me Bella's dead…when she wasn't, since she only jumped from a cliff and the disappeared of Alice's vision. She had the courage to travel all the way to Italy to save me... and now when she's out of the picture again"

"Edward" – said Emmet, seeing that Rosalie was closing her eyes, since she couldn't look at me

"This is SO PERFECT for you, isn't, Rosalie?" – I ignored my brother – "Maybe she didn't die the first time, but now maybe she'll be killed, after all. Aren't you happy? Maybe the disgusting human will be out of your life after all, and you won't even have to break your nails to get it done!"

"STOP IT!" – yelled Esme – "This won't help you, and certainly won't help Bella"

"She's right, Edward" – said Carlisle – "Let's go to the police station"

"I'm sure that Charlie wants to talk with us, since we were the last ones-" Alice couldn't finish her sentence, since I was already walking to the garage to take my car. I blocked the mental apologies of Rosalie, who followed me.

As soon as I pulled in the parking lot outside the police station, I heard Charlie's thoughts, but I didn't have to do so to figure out what was going on inside his mind, because, for the first time, he didn't care about showing his emotions: He was waiting for us at the door, completely wet because of the rain. His eyes were red and wide, because he couldn't stand the pressure of the past days and the recent events, so, he broke down and cried, not caring about what people may think of him.

I got out and walked to him: He looked at me, and his mind was now in complete silence. I was ready to stand the biggest punch I'd ever receive from a human. But there was something else in his eyes, since they were placed on me, but not really looking at me.

"Charlie" – I said – "How did you-?"

"What am I gonna do, Edward?" – he said, without noticing that I'd asked him something – "What am I supposed to do now?"

"We'll find her" – I promised him

"She's so…weak, she's so…little…I don't care if she's already eighteen, she's so…" – his voice broke several times – "What if my little girl is-? What if my Bella is-?"

"I'll find her, Charlie" –I wanted him to believe me – "Please, just…trust me"

Unconsciously, and maybe because Bella had taught how to feel again and be human, I patted his shoulder and took a step forward. I don't know if he was searching for comfort or he was trying to forgive me…but he pulled one arm around my back and held me that way for a few seconds. Without knowing why, I felt comfortable. Maybe it was because I knew how deeply he was suffering.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie joined us and I heard their thoughts of surprise after seeing so close with Bella's father. Immediately, he pulled away and cleared his throat. I wanted to smile, but my questions didn't let me.

"Charlie" – I said, as clearly as I could – "I need to know everything"

"Renee's at the hospital" – he answered. There was no shred of the man Id' seen just a minute ago, he was as serious as ever – "She said that, after you left, she took at taxi with Bella. Renee said that she was trying to convince Bella to go back to Jacksonville with her instead of coming here; then, she said that they talked for quite a while, so, none of them noticed that they weren't going to Forks, that the driver had taken a different exit"

"Where?" – I asked

"She doesn't know" – said Charlie, frustrated – "She said to the driver that they were on the wrong way, but he didn't answer, since the taxi had one of those windows that separate the front's seats from the backs. Then, she yelled to him when he pulled over in the middle of the highway. He opened Renee's door and hit her with a baseball bat. Bella was screaming when he pulled her out and left her on the side of the road. She passed out and when she woke up, she was in the hospital"

"Did she see the man's face?" – asked Carlisle

"She said he was wearing sunglasses and a hat, she couldn't see his face"

"Did you call to the airport?" – I asked

"Yes" – he answered – "They already checking on every taxi driver of the airport and sending the pictures of the licenses to the hospital, that way, Renee may recognize the man"

Wait…not such a good idea for me. I needed to go to the hospital, to see inside Renee's mind any description of the area where Bella had been kidnapped, that way I could go there and follow her scent. Also, I could have some idea of who I was looking for.

"Charlie" – said Carlisle – "You said Renee passed out on a side of the road, who found her?"

"None knows" – he sighed – "She doesn't remember anything; a nurse found her lying on the floor in front of the hospital"

"We'll go home now" – said Carlisle – "We'll be waiting for your call if anything happens, okay? I know some people of the police near the airport, maybe they'll help us more"

I noticed was trying to do: He wanted us to go home to a private place to discuss our plan.

"Okay" – said Charlie – "Please let me know if you found out something, Carlisle"

"Of course I will" – he said – "Bella's our family too"

Charlie's lips twitched up a little. He was thinking that I wasn't such a bad person after all. He looked at me once more and nodded.

I drove as fast as I could to get back at home as soon as possible. I had an idea of what to do next: First, I had to see Renee to get some information of where Bella had disappeared. Then, I had to go straight there to follow Bella's scent. With some luck, I'd find a trace that would lead me to her.

I just wanted her safe again. I didn't care anymore if she wanted me out of her life, it didn't matter if she didn't love anymore. I just wanted her back, completely harmless. But what if…I didn't want even to consider the possibility.

If she was dead, I had no reasons to live anymore. I had a plan for that too: First, I'd kill the responsible of her death, and then, I'd follow her as soon as I could.

When we got back, Jasper helped me with some maps, since I had to know every way from the Sea-Tac airport to everywhere. Of course, the possibilities were huge: She could be anywhere by now. However, for maybe the first time of my immortal life, I was grateful with what I was. Being a fast vampire was a plus right now, and searching for a human with an incredible scent with another fast six vampires, wouldn't be so difficult.

"You have to call us as soon as you talk to Renee" – said Alice – "We'll be at the airport, since it some kind of "ground zero", then we can start searching for her"

"Do you have any idea of why you didn't see this coming, Alice?" – asked Esme

"I don't" – she answered, frustrated – "I have no idea of why-"

Suddenly, she stopped and grabbed my arm quickly. I looked at her and I felt my body completely frozen: She was having a vision in that precise moment.

_Bella walking inside our house. _

How? It was that same day, she was fine and free. How was that possible? I knew Bella's abilities well enough to know that she couldn't escape from a man twice as strong as her without any help. Did someone help her? Did the man just release her?

However…WHO CARED?! She was coming back, alive and okay, maybe the answer would come later.

A million of possibilities filled up my mind, when suddenly, I heard a particular noise: A car passing through the hidden road that leaded to our house. Only Bella knew how to get there, besides us.

"A car's coming" – said Jasper – "What did you see, Alice? Is it about Bella?"

"Yes" – she said, smiling radiantly – "The car will be here in just one minute"

"What did you see?!" – exclaimed Emmet, unable to control himself.

"Bella" – I completed – "The car…Bella's coming back"

"What?" – asked Esme – "It can't be possible"

"I saw her!" – said Alice

"She wouldn't come here first" – said Carlisle – "And even if she went to Charlie's before…he'd have called us first"

I realized that Carlisle was right. Bella knew I was waiting for her anxiously, but I also knew Bella, and because of that, I knew she wouldn't leave her father in the dark about herself in a situation like this.

The wheels of the car stopped in front of the house, and the noise of fast steps came to us. But there was something else too, that gave me hope: I couldn't hear anything besides the thoughts of my family. And the only exception I knew to my gift was Bella.

It was real, it had to be real.

The door opened widely after she kicked it.

And my chest, completely empty and dark before, felt alive once more: She was there. My Bella was there, in front of us, with her wavy hair, her sparkling chocolate eyes and her softly colored skin. Her face was wet because of the rain, that's why I noticed her unpleasant expression. Her hands were clenched into fists, just like when she was nervous or angry.

However, I noticed something different: she wasn't wearing the same clothes. Now, she was wearing a big black sweater, with the hood over her head. But, as I knew, she was very smart. Maybe when she escaped, she took that from somewhere to confuse the man that had kidnapped her. Also, her scent was different, but maybe it was because of where she'd been before.

She looked at me when I took a step forward, unsure if she wanted me near. The only thing I wanted was to hold her tight in my arms, but maybe she was in shock, so I had to restrain myself from doing it. Her eyes pierced me, and a different kind of glow took over them.

"Edward?" – she asked, with her soft voice

She was definitely in shock maybe that was the reason why she was looking at me with that strange expression. However, her voice made me feel alive again, so I walked to her slowly, just to touch her face, to feel her skin against mine.

"Yes, Bella" – I said, letting go from Emmet's hold on to my arm – "I'm here"

Then, something I never expected happened: Letting out a scream that froze me, Bella ran to me, grabbed a vase from Esme's center table and threw it right to my face. As a reflex, I raised my hand in front of me and the vase broke just after touching my skin. All of us stared at Bella, completely shocked, having no clue of what was going on with her. I knew she could be angry at me, maybe she hated me, but she wasn't violent.

And certainly, she wasn't _that _aggressive: After realizing that the vase did nothing to me, she tried to throw herself to me, to punch me I guess, but Alice was faster than her and grabbed her by the arms. Bella growled and looked at me with her eyes full of tears.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" – she yelled, trying to get away from my sister's tighten hold – "THAT WAS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO BELLA!!"

Even when I was absolutely confused, I couldn't miss what she had just said. _"What you did to Bella…"_. Maybe that man had hurt her more than I could see, maybe that was her mental reaction to the terrible experience she had just had.

"Bella…" – I said, trying to walk to her, but Jasper stopped me with his arm – "I'm…here, I'll –"

"SHUT UP!! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!! BELLA'S MISSING BECAUSE OF YOU!!" – she screamed once more, and then, turned around to face Alice, who was still holding her – "LET ME GO, YOU FREAKING HOBBIT!!"

Alice widened her eyes, thinking _"What the hell did you call me?"_ but she didn't let her go. All of us just stared at her, completely shocked. Bella was acting too weird, too strange to be true…

"Bella" – I said, trying to be severe to bring her back to reality – "You're here, you're safe, none will-"

"_HURT YOU?" _– she completed, clenching her teeth – "YOU MEAN _"NONE WILL HURT YOU MORE THAN I HAVE ALREADY"?!" _

Her words ached inside me. Ached like hell.

"YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR! YOU SAY YOU LOVE HER BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE HER!!"

Once more, she turned around to face Alice, who still refused to let her go. But now, her face was different, she was trying to calm herself down and, closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Alice realized about was she wanted, and slowly, unleashed her. She turned around and looked at me, and then, her eyes went from my face, to my families'. I didn't know why, but it seemed like it was the first time she'd ever looked at us with hatred and anger. Then, her eyes placed on me once more.

"I'm not Bella" – she said – "I'm her twin. Her identical twin, to be exact"

Bella didn't have any sisters; it was the first thing I thought. She was talking without any sense; she just had a severe trauma. The hard part was trying to convince her of that, since I knew how stubborn she was.

"Bella" – said Carlisle, before I could speak – "You're in shock, you don't know what you're saying, if you just let me exam-"

"Yeah, you must be the freaky "Doctor Dracula", huh?" – she said, looking at him – "She talked to me about you, actually, she told me everything about all of you"

She looked then at Alice, who stood next to Jasper to give her some space.

"You must be the one that sees the future, I recognized you by the hair and the goblin look you have" – she raised her eyebrow when she looked at Rosalie – "And _you _are the beautiful "vampire-model", right? You must be Emmet, you're the only one that looks like a wrestler…- she just looked at him for a second – "You must be _"vampire-mommy"_ – Esme looked at Carlisle, who was still looking at Bella, waiting for her to realize about her state of shock – "You're Jasper, right? She said you were the scary one, and I have to give her that…man, you really look like you were starving…"

She laughed lightly and then, looked at me again

"And you are _Edward" _– It wasn't a question – "The one that couldn't restrain himself and seduced her, even when all you had to offer her was danger, suffering and pain. She ended up in the hospital because of you, she forgot how to live after you left, she left her friends, ignored her family…and then, when _you _think she's dead, she ran to save you, even when you didn't deserve it…and now, she's been kidnapped"

She walked slowly to me and pierced me with her eyes, lifting her head.

"You must feel very proud of yourself, huh?" – she said, with a sarcastic smile on her lips – "You've screwed her life in every possible way, none's ever hurt anybody the way you have, you're the number one"

"Stop it, Bella!" – said Alice – "What's wrong with you?"

"I SAID I'M NOT BELLA!" – she yelled once more

"Bella doesn't have any sisters" – I said, trying to forget her words and making her see the reality – "And I can't read her mind, the way I can't read yours"

"You want a proof?" – she asked, turning around and walking to the couch. Then, she took off her black sweater, revealing a white t-shirt. I saw her back, and a little doubt appeared in my mind: Bella wasn't wearing that in the morning, and I was sure that the kidnapper couldn't have let her change her clothes while she was a captive. Then, she turned around and walked to us, and when she stopped, she raised her right hand and showed us her wrist. We remained in silence, too surprised and confused to say anything.

"If I'm Bella" – she continued – "Where's my scar?"

It couldn't be real. However, I knew that the scar that had healed after James' bite would be in Bella's arm forever. But now, it just wasn't there. There were no signs of make up; there was nothing that could possible had hidden the mark; she just had her skin totally smooth. I looked at her, and for the first time, I realized that she was actually different: Bella wasn't the way this girl was, she didn't talk the way she did, and even the way she stood on the floor was different. I couldn't see it before because I was too blind by the joy of having her back.

"My name is Violet" – she said

Suddenly, a lot of things just fitted perfectly: First, on the plane, when her cell phone rang and I could just read "Vi" on the screen…_"I love you too, Vi"; _then, at the airport, when her mother said that she had talked to her, her voice was the same, but Bella had assured me that she hadn't called her; when someone called her again and she screamed.

And, finally…

"_It isn't what you think, Edward. It's such an unbelievable story…you'll understand"_

Was this what Bella said she'd explain to me, but she never had the chance to? Could it be? Was this girl her sister? Her _twin_? But, how? How many things had happened since the last time we left? The wolves, the cliff…what else did I miss?

I looked at my family: I saw in his eyes that they were very confused by the fact of the scar, but they still refused to believe that she was who she said. However, when they looked at me, they started to think that maybe she was telling the truth, since I seemed convinced

"Tell us everything" – I said

She smiled a little, without any happiness. However, Carlisle stopped her by looking at me.

"Edward!" – he exclaimed – "You're not really thinking that she's really-"

"There are many things that I don't understand, Carlisle" – I answered – "And, though I'm not entirely sure, I think that this is so extraordinary, that it can be possible. Now"- I looked at her again – "Please, tell us everything"

"You mind if I sit down here?" – she asked, already walking to the couch – "Assuming that this couch isn't made of human skin, you're murderers after all"

While my family frowned, I started to get _really _convinced that she wasn't actually Bella. She wouldn't say such a thing to us, ever. We gathered around her, me in front of her.

"Like I said, I'm Violet" – she started, rolling her eyes like she was extremely bored – "I was raised in an orphanage for two years, not too far from here. Then, my parents adopted me and I moved to New York. Though they always talked to me with the truth, they never really told me who my biological parents were, because they didn't know either. They said that before adopting me, they talked with the director of the orphanage, and he said that I was left there by a nurse"

None of us had any clue of where this conversation was leading. For all we knew, that could be the story of many people.

"I didn't care anyway" – she said, like she could read our thoughts – "I was happy, I had a family, a good house, good friends, you know, Edward" – she looked at me with one eyebrow raised – "Everything you took away from Bella"

"Please, just say what you have to say" – said Alice. In other situation, I would've laughed, since Alice was still angry. None had ever called her _"freaking hobbit" _before– "Leave the comments for later"

"Stupid touchy vampires" – she rolled her eyes again – "Like I said, I didn't care, I was fine and it was the only thing that mattered to me. But then, a few years later, I started to feel weird"

We all paid attention when, suddenly, she got serious, there was no shred of sarcasm or irony on her face.

"I felt…empty" – she continued – "I felt like there was something missing in my life, it's hard for me to explain, it was like…I hadn't the other part of me. My parents thought that maybe I was just confused, since it's quite normal for a teenager, but then…I had a dream"

I didn't know why, but I understood the way she felt: It was the way I did when Bella wasn't around. Even more, she was describing my life before meeting Bella.

"I was in a forest" – she explained – "I was walking around, like I was looking for someone or something. And then, I found myself walking beside me. But I didn't know how…I knew that the girl by my side wasn't me. I can't even tell you why, but when I woke up, I was a completely different person. I started to see things in my dreams, I saw myself walking on a beach with some guy walking with me…"

She was describing what I could only imagine: When Bella went to La Push and talked to Jacob Black, the boy that had told him what we were.

"I also saw Charlie's house, I saw you…"- she looked at me again – "Somehow…_shining_ under the sunlight. I saw her" – she slightly pointed at Rosalie – "Looking at me with the most pure expression of hate..."- she shivered – "I thought I was going crazy, that something was really wrong with me. I even considered the possibility of seeing a psychiatrist. But then, it wasn't only on my dreams when I saw things I didn't know: I was walking home, when I had to stop because I wasn't on the street anymore. I was in the middle of a room full of mirrors"

Alice looked at me, mentally asking me if this was actually possible. However, I didn't have any answers to her doubts. Not even to mine.

"And I don't know what exactly happened next" – she explained – "The only thing I know is that I woke up and I was in the hospital, with stitches in my head because of wound. And my leg ached like hell. I thought that maybe someone had hurt me when I was daydreaming or something…but the lady that took me to the hospital was just passing through at the same moment, and she said that I just had collapsed, that none was near me in that instant."

"I decided that it had something to do with my past. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling that maybe my answers would be where I used to be before going to New York. So, I went to the orphanage and the director gave me an address. It was the nurse's address. It was pretty shocking when she told me that she knew that that day would come: Seventeen years ago, she used to work in Forks, at the hospital. She was on her night shift, when suddenly; she heard a baby's cry at the door. When she got there, she found two babies, covered with a blanket"

"You and…Bella?" – asked Jasper

"Yes" – she answered – "She took us inside, and when a doctor examined us, he said that we had only a few hours, that our birth had been too recent. We even had blood on our bodies. The nurse took us inside and said that it was something she'd never seen before: When she tried to put us in different beds, we cried the hell out of us, but when we were next to each other, we stopped. Then, the doctor said he needed help with a young woman who was in labor, but with a lot of problems"

"Renee" – said Carlisle

"Yes" – she said again – "And Charlie was on his way to the hospital. The nurse said that the woman, Renee, before falling unconscious, begged for them to save her baby's life, even if she had to die instead. But when they pulled it out, the baby was already dead.

I think none can blame them; they did what they thought it was for the best. Since they were the only two in the room with Renee, and the only ones that knew about the two babies that had been left at the door, they decided that, at least, one of them could have a family. And when Charlie arrived, while Renee was still unconscious, they put Bella in his arms and told him he had a daughter…"

She sighed, and looked at us with her eyes sparkling. Then, she smiled softly and I could see something completely different: She had finally took out that shield that covered her with nothing but anger and hate…and, for only a second, I could see Bella looking at me.

"He's really a good guy" – she giggled – "Bella's a lot like him…anyway, after that, I came to Forks, looking for an answer. However, as soon as I stepped out of the car, the way to the house I'd seen was now completely clear. So, I followed it and saw _me_, trying to wash an old car…but…she looked so _sad, _so broken, so…empty. I was afraid of what she may think; I knew she'd be completely scared of seeing herself walking to her. But I had to try, so, I went there…and she looked at me, with her eyes wide open, trembling…I didn't know what to say…_"Hey, in case you didn't notice, I'm your twin?"_- she laughed – "But then, as always, she did the exact opposite thing, totally unexpected: She smiled and hugged me, like none ever did…and she said _"What took you so long?"_

I smiled: Yeah, that sounded completely like Bella...always doing inexplicable things.

"We talked a lot that day, I told her everything about what I'd seen…and she said that she started to feel the same way I did when, suddenly, she found herself without something she couldn't live without" – she looked at me – "Yeah, that's where _you _came into the story. She told me everything about you, about your family…and then, she said to me that you weren't just only the responsible for how miserable she was…but you also were _vampires_. Of course, the first thing I imagined was that she was completely out of her mind. But then, she explained to me how you couldn't go out under the sun, because your skin could _shine"_ – she rolled her eyes – "So, I remembered about the things I had seen before, and began to realize that she was telling the truth…anyway, for me, you're just a bunch of selfish freaks"

"What happened next?" – I asked, ignoring her comments about me and my family. I knew she was talking that way about us because of how she felt, not because of the way Bella felt toward us.

"We decided that it was for the best not to tell Charlie and Renee about this, at least not in that moment" – she continued – "That they'd need time...I stayed in Port Angeles, in a small hotel. Everyday, after her classes, she went there and talked with me…actually, she talked about all of you, always, especially about Edward, about how much she needed him, how much she loved him, how hurt she felt when you all of you left without an explanation…and the more she said about how good you were" – she looked at me this time – "More I realized that you just were a bastard that should be dead"

She had no idea of how much I shared the feeling with her.

"My parents called me, completely freaked out" – she said – "So, I decided that I had to go back home and explain them everything. When I was on the plane, I fell asleep and dreamt…I saw myself jumping from a cliff. I realized we had a connection, Bella and I: I could see what she was seeing, I could hear what she was thinking, and I could feel what she was feeling. It was the only explanation for my injury, because in that moment I remembered that Bella had told me about another vampire, who tried to kill her in a ballet studio. As soon as I got home, I called her and she said that you were trying to kill yourself in Italy and that she was going there to save you…I told her that she couldn't do that, that she was going to get herself killed, but, of course, she didn't hear me at all…

Those were the longest two days of my life" – she sighed – "I called her when she was on the plane, and she said that everything had turned out just _fine_" – she rolled her eyes – "But I decided that it was enough of this. You, Edward, had to stay away from her life once and for all…so, I called her mother and asked her to go to the airport, because I had seen Bella arriving there…and I think she did, since she yelled at me over the phone when she noticed Renee's presence"

"So…if you have this connection with Bella…" – I said, feeling hope inside myself – "You must have-"

"I saw her being kidnapped, if that's what you're trying to ask me" – she completed – "And I also heard her trying to get away from him…she knew she couldn't escape on her own, so, she thought about you all the time…that's how, I think, she tried to tell me that I should find you...she thought about this house and the road…and, here I am"

All of us looked at each other, trying to gather the information. If she had the connection with Bella, there was a chance for us to save her. But…it was so unbelievable. She wasn't only Bella's twin, she had thins strange connection with her, she could "hear" her mind, when I couldn't. Now, as far as I knew, I could everybody's minds, apart from theirs. I thought it was so unfair, especially when she was the only person I was trying to protect with my own life. And now, she was in grave danger, and maybe this girl in front of me was the only chance I had to save her.

"I think I've heard about this before" – said Carlisle

"What?" – asked Jasper

"I think is very strange, but not completely unknown" – he continued – "You're not only her twin, Violet; you're her stigmatic twin"

"You mean twins that are so close that are practically one?" – I asked

"Yes, I think so" – he answered – "How do you explain her wounds, her visions, her feelings?"

"Does it matter?!" – asked Violet, impatient – "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Actually" – said Alice – "_You _are going to help _us_"

"Perfect" – she said – "But as soon as we find her, she's going with me, not with you. And this time I'll make sure of it"

"I think that's Bella's decision, not yours" – I said. I didn't understand how two twins, so close, could be so different at the same time. She wasn't like Bella at all; actually, I wasn't even sure if I'd liked this girl near her, even if she was her sister.

"Oh, yeah, and I'm sure you always put Bella in first place, right? I'm sure you think she'll be fine as soon as you-!"

"You don't know, anything" – I said. I wasn't trying to fight with her, but I had to make her understand that I wanted the best for Bella, even if it wasn't with me – "I want her to be safe, I want her happy. And if she says that, in order to be happy, she wants me away, I'll leave without saying a word"

"Well, you should know that she won't say so" – she answered – "She'll want you with her, but YOU must understand that you're not what she needs. If you want her happy, go away"

"Could you please stop?" – asked Rosalie – "My brother's been through a lot, he doesn't need you to remind him how many mistakes he's made. And he _loves _Bella, so much that he decided not live without her, something you could never understand!"

"You're just saying that because you screwed everything up! Bella's my sister, and, unlike you, I would NEVER tell her ANYTHING that would put her in danger! You didn't care about Edward when you said Bella was dead, did you? You were just absolutely happy because she _was_ dead! And I love my sister, so, if you feel guilty, please remember that and consider the possibility OF SHUTTING THE HELL UP!"

Rosalie couldn't answer her. Inside her mind, I knew Violet's words had hurt deeply. That was another difference: She didn't think before speaking, the only think she could do was spit the words, not caring if what she said may hurt someone. Unlike her, Bella was considerate.

"I think it's enough" – said Jasper – "First, we need to find Bella, then we can all discuss about the future"

"You're right" – said Carlisle – "Where did you see Bella?"

"She was on the highway" – answered Violet, looking at me – "On the side of the road, there was a willow. I'm pretty sure I can recognize it. Bella looked at it and remembered it for quite some time, so I think she was trying to give me some kind of sign"

"Are you sure you can take us there?"- I asked. I didn't want to waste a single minute on useless things.

"Yes"

"Let's go then, from there we can start and follow her-"

I couldn't finish.

Violet was standing in front of me, like before, but she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were wide open and moving from side to side, looking for something. She was also squeezing the wood of the back of one of the chairs, like she needed to do so because she was about to fall down.

"Violet?" – I asked

She didn't answer. I could hear she was breathing faster, her heart started to beat a bit slowly than before. I felt a shiver: Was she seeing Bella in that moment? Where? Was she okay? If she could feel what Bella felt and she looked like she had troubles to breathe, did it mean that Bella wasn't fine?

"Violet!" – I grabbed her by the arms and shook her slightly – "Where is she?!"

"Sh-She's…" – Violet narrowed her eyes, trying to see something. If she was seeing where Bella was, it was apparently dark – "She's…scared"

"Edward, let's go, now!" – Alice shouted. Finally, she believed everything Violet had told us and the panic took over her.

"What else are you seeing?" – I was still holding her tight

Violet suddenly widened her eyes even more and opened her mouth, but no sound came out of it. Instead, I heard something else: A little crack.

Violet screamed and closed her eyes, falling in my arms. I tried to hold her, but she was also trying to pull me away. I looked at her in shock, trying to figure out what had just happened, but she just fell to the floor and repressed her incoming tears. Carlisle ran over her and spun her around before she could get away from him.

"What happened?!" – I asked – "What did you see?!"

Violet took at deep breath and looked at me: Her skin was too pale and she was clenching her teeth, trying to hide the pain.

"He…" – she began, but her voice was trembling – "He broke her wrist"

I turned around and finally, the rage inside of me came out without my own permission: With a deep growl, I punched the wall next to me, not caring about everybody's reaction. The huge pieces of concrete fell on the floor.

That was proof enough: _My_ Bella was being tortured by a man and there was nothing I could do in that moment.

And what was even more painful was that I had no idea of how much time I had left.

Tbc…


	3. Waiting for you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters (including New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn). I don't own any of the songs of this fic either. **

**Author's note: This fic is inspired on the movie "I know who killed me", which isn't mine, of course. It's also narrated form different points of view, and it begins at the end of "New Moon", when Bella, Edward and Alice are coming back from Italy. I hope you like it…I know the idea is kind of weird, but I'm ready to hear your opinion! And, sorry if there're any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. **

**Chapter Three: Waiting for you**

**(Bella)**

It was so dark.

I couldn't hear or see anything. I was just waiting for something to happen. Of course, I had been unconscious for quite some time, so, I had no idea of how much time had passed since I'd been kidnapped. And the only thing I knew was that I was trapped in some kind of basement, dark and cold.

I started to remember what had truly happened, because, for me, it was a nightmare and things weren't exactly clear. There were only parts, separated events: The taxi, my mother screaming, the baseball bat, the driver dressed in black, the highway, the willow next to the road…

And, then…pain. I was half awake when he dragged me out of the car and threw me down a long stair…I don't know how many times I hit my head when I was rolling down. Then, it was dark.

For many hours, or maybe days, I had no idea, I found myself thinking about what had happened the last weeks. Tears streamed down my face when I started to consider that maybe I had no escape, that this was it. I had no idea of what the man upstairs wanted from me, I had no idea of why he was doing this or where I was…so, if I hadn't the answers, who did?

So, I tried escape through my mind. Of course, the only thing I could think of was _him. _I remembered his perfect face, his dark eyes, and his lovely smile. I imagined him rescuing me, like he always did. It was almost funny to think that just a few days ago, I was his rescuer. For once in my life, I saved _his_ life and returned him the favor.

A thousand painful memories filled up my mind. Yes, I had returned him the favor…but maybe it was just that. After all, he'd left, and his last words made everything clear: Since we started being together, I always felt that I wasn't good enough for him. First, because of something so simple that it was even harder no to admit: I was just a girl, a too normal girl. Second, I was _human_, according to him, being with me was too dangerous. And finally, the most painful reason: He was bored. He said he needed something else, something I couldn't give him…because he wasn't in love with me anymore. Maybe he never was. After all, what did I have to offer him?

The unwanted answer made me feel even more weak and worthless. Expected tears came to my eyes once more. In that moment, I just wanted him near me, I wanted to look at him again, submerge myself into the soft gold of his eyes. If only I had the time or the strength…

Then, she came to my mind.

After meeting her, I realized why I used to feel so empty after Edward had left. Of course, he was still the reason of my existence, but suddenly, she became into my whole world, when I needed it the most. I never considered the possibility of having a sister, but one day, she appeared.

Just a few weeks before, I was wondering why I was feeling some kind of connection with someone, without knowing who or why. The feeling was just there. Obviously, the first thing I thought was that maybe Edward was coming back and my entire body was getting ready for it. However, every time I started to feel the hope inside of me, his words echoed inside my mind and pulverized the hope as fast as it appeared. Then, the dreams I had, where I was walking in the forest next to myself, started making everything clear. At first, I thought they were just showing how broken I was.

However, something in my heart told me that that girl was real. She wasn't just a part of me…she was actually _me_.

And then, when I thought everything was lost, that Edward wasn't coming back for me…she showed up. Of course, she was absolutely confused. But she was there, with me.

My twin. My best friend since the moment we stared at each other's eyes. My Violet.

I smiled softly. The next days were like a dream to me: We spent every single free moment together, trying to put the pieces of our lives together, laughing and yelling, walking through the darkest and brightest passages of our eighteen years apart, telling stories, crying with the bad endings…

I had to laugh when I told her about Edward and his family. Her expression was priceless, of course. We were so different, but at the same time, we were exactly the same, because when I started telling her the whole story, she began to understand, and suddenly, I found her waiting for the details. And, as I expected, she hated Edward.

We were twins, but, obviously, she was the protective one. For once in my life, I wasn't the grown up. So, with her, I felt secure and safe; that's why when, after she left to talk with her parents, I decided that I wanted to hear his voice once again. So, I had the brilliant idea of jumping from a cliff.

The rest were only blurry memories.

My thoughts just disappeared when I heard him opening the door. I tried to stand up, but I discovered a big shackle around my left foot. I rolled my eyes: I was a prisoner after all, and even when I was trying to deny it, I'd been kidnapped.

My eyes, already used to the darkness of the basement, narrowed as soon as I saw him coming down the stairs. Unconsciously, I tried to move away from him, but when I did, the pain that came from my hand made me gasp. Then, everything was clear: I remembered the last time he went down, when, screaming things I couldn't understand, he hit me with the same baseball bat he used to hit my mother. And, in that moment, as an impulse, I covered my face with my arm and received the hit on the wrist. Of course, it was now completely broken.

I felt my body absolutely cold and still: Maybe _this_ was it. My hour had finally reached me. I thought about Edward, about Violet, my mom, Charlie, Alice…my world, the people I loved with all my senses. Was this the end? God, life was unfair…the only thing I wanted was seeing them one last time, have the chance to say goodbye…

But, instead, I was going to die in a basement, alone, completely alone.

I heard his footsteps getting closer, so, I moved closer to the wall and leaned against it. I closed my eyes, while I heard him grabbing the same bat and pacing in front of me, from side to side. He was apparently impatient about something.

"Why are you doing this, Vi?"

I looked at him, trying to focus on his face, but the shadows didn't let me. It was the first time I'd heard his voice, saying a sentence without all the screaming and anger. I also noticed he'd called me "Vi"

"Why are you doing this, Vi?" – he asked again – "Why?"

I didn't know what to answer. He was obviously mistaken, but I had no idea if I should correct him. I would NEVER put my sister in danger.

"I ASKED YOU SOMETHING!" – he shouted, raising the bat

"D-D-Doing what?" – I asked. My eyes were on him, trying to figure out if he was really trying to talk to me, or just saying things without sense before killing me

"THIS!" – he raised the bat once more. However, I realized he wasn't threatening me with it, he was showing it to me. – "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Why?" – I muttered

"YOU MADE ME DO THIS! IF YOU COULD JUST-! IF YOU HADN'T-!" – he sighed and stopped pacing. Suddenly, he bent down in front of me and raised his hand to touch my face. Unconsciously, I tried to pull away, but I realized that maybe I should let him to gain some time. Gently, he caressed my cheek with his finger. I tried to see his face, but it was too dark. – "You know I didn't have another choice"

"I-I don't understand" – I said. I _had _to control my tone of voice.

"You know I didn't want to hurt you" – he said softly – "But you made me do this…I tried to talk to you, I tried to make you understand my feelings…but you just didn't want to listen"

"We can solve this" – I said, trying to act like Violet. However, it was too difficult, since she was stronger than me. How much time did I have left? How long I was going to be able to lie and make him think I was Violet? I had to pull this off, because otherwise, he was going to kill me, and then, he was going to go after her.

"No, we can't!" – he was getting impatient once more. He stood up and paced in front of me again – "This is the only way"

"You know someone's going to find me, eventually" – I said – "And someone will find you too"

Suddenly, he laughed.

"I'll be faster" – he said – "But don't worry, I'll do it quick"

"Do what?"

"Kill you, of course"

I felt my body trembling. My heart started to beat faster than before. I had to keep him talking, and hope for the best.

"You don't have to do this" – I said – "Any of this"

"YES, I DO!" – he yelled – "THIS IS THE ONLY WAY WE HAVE TO BE TOGETHER!"

I tried to remember all the conversations I had with Violet. However, she never mentioned something about this psycho.

"There are many ways for us to be together" – I said, trying to calm myself down – "We still have a chance…if you could just let me show you that I made a mistake-"

"WHAT?!" – he suddenly ran over me and grabbed me by the shoulders – "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU SAID THE LAST TIME I WAS THE ONE THAT MADE ALL THE MISTAKES!! NOW YOU'RE APOLOGIZING?!"

Damn, I had to do it better than that. Then, he stood up once more and looked at me, in complete silence.

"Who are you?" – he asked

My heart stopped for a second. Maybe he was cleverer than I thought.

With a deep shout, he lifted me from the floor with his hands around my neck. The room started to dance around me, I couldn't breath and my legs started to tremble. Because of the sudden movement, the sunglasses he was using and the hat he was wearing fell to the floor, and I could finally see his face: His dark blue eyes, his pale skin, his blond hair…the rage inside of him was now coming out.

Thousands of images came to my mind, but I could only recognize one: Edward was stretching out his hand, waiting for me to take it. Unconsciously, I smiled and tried to embrace the feeling, when everything was disappearing around me. If death meant being with him, it couldn't be sweeter. Suddenly, the man strangling me vanished and I saw the forest, where Edward showed me how beautiful he was under the sunlight…

I closed my eyes…and everything was dark again.

**(Edward)**

My heart was silent as ever. My body was completely frozen. And my eyes refused to believe what was happening in that moment.

We had just stopped on the side of the highway and I could see the willow next to the road. I was inside the car, with Violet, Carlisle and Esme. Even when we were just arriving, I noticed the thin trace of Bella's scent as soon as I rolled down the window. The hope inside of me made me feel anxious, because I didn't want to waste a single minute. All I wanted to do was getting out of the car and run, following the small sign she had unconsciously left for me.

But then, I looked at Violet, who suddenly placed her left hand on my arm. Like before, her eyes were wide open, but now, something was different…and terribly wrong: She started to cough and her body was twisting on the seat. Her arms were moving in a strange way, like she was trying to fight against something invisible in the air. Carlisle was faster than me and got out of the car, walked directly to her door and opened it. Then, he took her in his arms and laid her down on the side of the road. I ran over them and my eyes flew to her neck: Her skin had marks of fingers. I considered every possibility in just a second…and all of them lead me to same conclusion: Bella's death.

"Edward!" – yelled Carlisle – "Edward, focus, LOOK AT ME!"

I couldn't do so. His voice was far away from me, all I could do was stare at Violet's eyes. She was opening her mouth and shutting it immediately, her arms were around her neck, trying to release herself from the invisible hands and her eyes were full of tears…

In that moment, the rage and desperation took over me. She was dying…_they _were dying. Someone was taking her away from me, and there was nothing I could do.

Alice and Jasper ran over us and stopped as soon as they looked at the scene. Rosalie and Emmet were behind them, having no idea of what to do to help Violet. Carlisle, on the other hand, was trying to calm her down with soft words, remembering her that this wasn't the end. I felt anger inside of me. How could he say such a thing? Of course it was the end! She was dying because Bella was dying…and if she wasn't in this world, it was the end of everything.

Suddenly, I was brought back to reality when I felt a hand caressing my cheek. I looked down, and I saw Violet. She had her eyes on me and, apparently, she was trying to get my attention.

"I think she's-" – began Carlisle – "She's trying to say something"

I quickly bent down and got my face closer to hers. She was smiling softly, still unable to breath, but something in her eyes was trying to express something. I took a deep breath and nodded, showing her that I was ready to listen. Then, she whispered something that sent shivers down my spine:

"Tell him...I love him"

"_Tell him I love him"_

"_Tell him I love him"_

It wasn't Violet…it was Bella. I looked at her, and for the first moment, my Bella was looking at me. She was there, lying in front of me, her eyes were shining, her smile was the same…

I felt pure electricity inside of me. A huge wave of mixed feelings ran through my whole body. In that moment, I couldn't think, I was just being controlled by my instincts and all the emotions that reappeared after hearing her voice. I took the hand she had placed on my cheek and squeezed it with my own; then, with my other hand, I took her firmly by the back of her neck. Even when she couldn't breath and her death was too near, I could recognize Bella's expression of surprise on Violet's face.

Suddenly, I understood Carlisle's words.

"NO!" – I growled. I felt the eyes of my family on me – "THIS IS NOT THE END, BELLA!! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE TODAY!!"

Violet looked at me, and then, took a deep breath. For some reason, the hold around her neck was starting to disappear.

"Keep doing it, Edward!" – exclaimed Carlisle, while he checked on her pulse – "It's working…I think Bella can listen to you"

I was sure of it. I clenched my teeth, trying to control myself, but it was impossible. Maybe this was the only way to help her right now.

"KEEP FIGHTING, BELLA!!" – I yelled at Violet, who was still looking at me – "KEEP FIGHTING AND STAY ALIVE!! I WILL FIND YOU, I SWEAR I'LL FIND YOU, JUST STAY ALIVE UNTIL THEN!!"

Suddenly, Violet struggled and, finally, she rolled to one side and coughed loudly. Then, she gasped several times for air and slowly, turned around to face us. She was pale and her eyes were full of tears, but at least, she was alive. All of us stared at her, waiting for an answer, absolutely scared and nervous.

"He…" – she began – "She's alive..."

I let out a sigh of relief. Emmet patted my back and Alice smiled. However, Violet seemed concerned. I felt a hit on my chest: Maybe _Violet_ was alive...but...what if Bella was-?

"I know who did this" – she said – "I saw his face"

"What?" – asked Jasper – "You could see him?"

"Yes" – she answered – "I know who he is"

"Do you know where he is?" – I asked

"I think so…" – she answered, biting her lower lip. Unconsciously, I wanted to smile: She was getting a lot like Bella.

"Can you take us there?" – asked Carlisle

"I've been in his house…but I don't know if he has her there"

"I think we should follow her scent" – said Alice – "I see a storm coming, so if we don't do it now, we'll lose it"

"Did you see the room where he has her?"- I asked – "Was it in the house you know?"

"I'm not sure" – she said – "It looked like a basement…but I don't know if it's the house's basement. It's not…probable…"

"What do you mean?" – asked Esme

"I said I know him…" – she explained – "And-wait a second" – she suddenly raised her finger to think. Of course, the second lasted long enough to drive me crazy. Yeah, she was getting A LOT like Bella. – "Do you know if Bella's kidnapping is on the news right now?"

"Does it matter?" – asked Alice, impatient – "We'll find her first"

"You idiot" – she answered. In just a second, she was back, she was Violet again. – "The police is looking for _Bella_, but they don't know she has a twin"

"And your point is…?" – said Emmet, rolling his eyes

Violet looked at me. Even when I didn't know her at all, I could read something strange on her face. I could swear that she was sending me an apologetic look. I raised an eyebrow, showing her that I had no idea of what she was trying to say.

"I know him…" – she began – "And I'm pretty sure he didn't want to kidnap Bella..."

"What-?" – said Esme, but Violet silenced her with a look.

"He was after me" – she closed her eyes and sighed – "Maybe it wasn't your fault, after all"

I understood the look she sent me: She was feeling guilty because of what had happened to Bella; because that man kidnapped her thinking he was kidnapping Violet. However, it didn't make me feel less guilty of my part on the whole issue.

"It doesn't matter" – I said - "We just need to know if he has her on the house you said it could-"

Violet raised her finger once more, looking to the floor. Then, smiling, she took out her cell phone. I could see something in her eyes while she dialed the number: A shred of victory.

"What are you doing?" – asked Alice

"What do you think I'm doing?" – Violet asked, annoyed – "You know, Bella said that, of the entire Cullen family, you were the one she loved the most...but I don't know how, you're nothing but a pain in the ass"

In other situation, I would've laughed. Bella loved Alice, but her twin, on the other hand, hated her.

"You should really-"- began Alice, but Violet's voice stopped her.

"Joey" – she said, on the phone – "It's me, Vi"

"_Hey!" _– the guy on the other side of the line was surprised – _"What the hell happened to you?! Where are you?!"_

"What do you mean?" – asked Violet – "I'm on the news or something?"

"_No…should you? The last I saw you was months ago! Where have you been?"_

"Yeah, about that" – she took a deep breath – "You think you can do me a favor?"

"_Of course, babe, anything"_

"I need you to go to Jesse's place"

"_To Jesse's? Why? What did that sucker do now?"_ – I noticed anger

"I'll tell you later" – she answered. She switched from her casual tone to a very commanding one – "I need you to check on the basement, specifically"

"_What am I looking for?" _

"This may sound a little weird, dude" – she said, rolling her eyes – "Maybe he's even more twisted than we thought before. So, I need you to trust me, okay?"

"_You're scaring me, Vi…"_

"Shut up and listen!" – she was getting impatient – "He kidnapped…someone"

"_WHAT?!"_

"Yeah, shocking, huh?" – she muttered – "That's why I asked you if I was on the news…he kidnapped a girl…and she happens to be my….um…well, she's my twin"

"_Your... WHAT?!"_

"Damn it, Joey, I asked you to trust me! I can't explain everything to you right now, okay?! I have a twin and he kidnapped her, thinking she was me!"

"_Okay…" – _the boy took a deep breath – "_What should I do?"_

"Go to Jesse's place" – she repeated – "Check on the basement, and see if there's a girl. Her name's Bella; and call me as soon as you're finished, it doesn't matter if she's there or not, just let me know"

"_Roger that. Should I look for anything else?" – _he asked

"I don't know...just be careful, okay? I'm pretty sure you won't knock on the door and ask for permission to get in, so…_please_ try to be discreet, got it?" – I wondered how this girl, that look so fragile, so weak, could be so demanding. And what was more impressive was that the man on the other side of the line followed her orders without asking anything. I also wondered why else she hadn't told us…her life seemed very different from Bella's.

"_And what about Jesse?"_

"I'll deal with him later…make sure he stays there, in the house, if you find him"

"_Should I call the police or something if he really kidnapped your sister?"_

"Joey" – said Violet, rolling her eyes – "The mere question is stupid. I said I'll _deal_ with him later"

"_Perfect…I'm on my way, then"_

"Hey, Joey" – said Violet – "If you find her, call me right away and take her to your place. Keep her safe, okay? She's not like me…I'm sure she's scared to death, so try to calm her down"

"_Roger that. I'll talk to you later"_

"And Joey…!"

"_Yeah?"_

"Bring the guys with you"

On the other side of the line, the man laughed softly.

"_My pleasure, kid"_

Violet shut down the phone and looked at us.

"Now, you should start following her scent, my friends will take care of the rest" – she said

"I don't think so" – I said – "You should give us his address"

"Why?" – she raised her eyebrow

"Emmet and Carlisle can go over there and check on his house. The rest of us can follow the trace of Bella's scent"

"Why?" – she repeated the question

"Because I don't trust your _friends_" – I emphasized the last word – "And for the way you talked to him, I have enough reasons not to"

I was not going to let some lowlifes put her hands on Bella, especially after this situation. I had no idea of their real intentions: First, because if they were so willing to break in someone else's place, without further explanations, it was because they weren't worried about the consequences. Maybe I was going to do the same thing, but it was for a good reason. They didn't care at all about Bella, and I wasn't sure if they were going to be what she needed in that moment. And, on the other hand, I made a promise to Charlie:_ I_ was going to find her.

"They'll do as I said" – she assured me – "They won't hurt her, and that way, we'll have more time"

"Edward, I think she's right" – said Esme – "You know that, if they find her first, we'll be with her in a very short time"

"Nothing will happen to her" – said Violet – "I promise"

When she looked at me, I just sighed. Even when I wasn't sure, I saw in her eyes that she was equally concerned for Bella. And I had to remind myself that she loved her too, maybe not in the same way I did, but it was love still.

"Okay" – I said – "Let's go"

We got inside the car again to take out some of the things we'd need to follow the scent on foot. Suddenly, I had to ask her something that bothered me since I heard her talking with her friend.

"By the way" – I said – "Why did your friend agree so easily? And what did you mean with _"Bring the guys with you"_?"

She shook her head and laughed a little.

"I'll tell you later…I think you need to know who's Jesse too"

I remembered that she'd said that she knew him. I was so concerned about Bella's, that I'd forgotten completely that this man was _someone_ too. Until that moment, he was just someone that was going to die because of what he'd done, but for me, he hadn't a face or a name. He was just my target.

"Yeah, maybe you should" – I said – "But you didn't answer my question"

Violet laughed again and took a bottle of water we'd brought for her.

"Let's just say that, when I met Bella…" – her eyes sparkled – "I was in a very strange and dark period of my life"

Tbc…


	4. Past and Regrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters (including New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn). I don't own any of the songs of this fic either. **

**Author's note: This fic is inspired on the movie "I know who killed me", which isn't mine, of course. It's also narrated form different points of view, and it begins at the end of "New Moon", when Bella, Edward and Alice are coming back from Italy. I hope you like it…I know the idea is kind of weird, but I'm ready to hear your opinion! And, sorry if there're any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. **

**Chapter Four: Past and Regrets**

**(Violet)**

"_I'll haunt you…you won't be safe anywhere, Violet"_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_It was your fault…you chose this"_

"_Please don't do this…just…please, leave me alone…"_

"_You know I can't do that…and you really shouldn't ask me that...you only make me want it more"_

"_Please don't do this to me anymore…It hurts…it's so painful"_

"_And what are you going to do? You know nobody's gonna believe you"_

"_I won't tell anybody…I swear I'll never tell anyone, but please…just stop this"_

"_You asked me the same thing the last time, so you already know my answer…"_

"_Please…I'm begging you"_

"_Perfect…if you want me to stop doing this, I will…but you know what I'll do in return"_

"_DON'T! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"_

"_How much do you love them, Violet? What are you willing to do for them?"_

"_You know I'd do anything…but this…this just kills me"_

"_And that brings us to the same conclusion…it's your fault"_

"_HOW?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I TRUSTED YOU AN NOW YOU'RE –"_

"_It's your fault, Violet…you shouldn't be so damn beautiful"_

I didn't know how long it'd last this time. But I was sure of one thing: This time, it'd kill the remaining pieces of my mind; I'd die trying to protect them, trying to keep them safe…then, as always, I'd lie to them, I'd hide my pain…

His eyes were on me…I remembered how I used to feel so attracted to him just because of that strange glow inside of them. But now, I hated them, I hated everything about him, I hated _him. _

People usually talk when they feel scared…but I guess that those who talk haven't ever feel scared about what they may say. Nobody knows how terrible is when you have to pretend, when you must keep silence, when you have to rehearse every single expression of your face, when you need to control even the way you look at the people you know…

I don't know how long I've been pretending to be someone else…but I guess it's been too long, since I barely remember who I used to be. What did I use to like? What did I use to dislike? What did I use to want? What used to be happiness for me?

He walked toward me. Unconsciously, my body started to tremble. An evil smile curved on his lips. Tears filled up my eyes.

In that moment, something took over me: I remembered what I used to want…I remembered who I was…and my mind showed me how the real Violet would react in this situation.

I wanted to be free, but this wasn't freedom. And, on the other hand, something inside of me told me that this was enough…

When people talks when they're scared, they realize about something as soon as their voice breaks through the air: That fear doesn't control them.

Everything was black; the only thing I could see was the glow inside of his eyes starting to fade away.

I didn't know how long had passed.

I noticed I was awake and alive when I started washing the blood off my hands.

My fear had died.

Along with him.

**(Edward)**

I was looking at the stars, a little bothered because of the waiting. We had been following Bella's scent for the last three hours, when suddenly, we had to stop because Violet was exhausted. Of course, we were so anxious that we had completely forgotten that she was human, and that the last hours had been particularly long and tiring for her. She hadn't slept at all since she'd found out that Bella was coming back from Europe, so, she hadn't closed her eyes for the past two days. So, even when I was completely uneasy with the situation, we agreed to stop for two hours. However, even when she knew that she was unable to keep moving, Violet argued with us, saying that she was perfectly capable of continuing with the search. But, as soon as she stood up on the grass of the woods, Carlisle had to catch her, because her legs were too weak to keep her up. He convinced her to take some rest, and finally, she chose the shortest period of time we offered her.

Esme gently put some of our jackets on the grass and gave Violet her sweater to use it as a pillow. Clenching her teeth and complaining, she took it and lied down. I wanted to laugh, because as soon as she placed her head on the soft grass, she immediately fell asleep.

Even when they were twins, they had some noticeable differences: First of all, Bella was considerate and kind; on the other hand, Violet was thoughtless and even rude. Bella was calmed and patient, but on the contrary, Violet was always fighting over meaningless and insignificant things, only to argue and yell. But there were some things that really surprised me: Even when she seemed to be really cold and ironic, she had a soft part, especially when she spoke about her sister. Her eyes sparkled in a different way, her smile made her seem sweeter…I wondered if Bella had some kind of gift: She always took the best out of people.

It had been an hour and I was alone with her, looking at the night sky. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie went haunting in the surroundings and, on the other hand, Jasper and Emmet went forward to recognize the field, trying to protect the humans that may be around the space my family had chosen to feed.

My eyes went to her when she started to move impatiently on the grass. She was muttering something I cold understand. In just an instant, I was next to her, trying to hear if she was having some kind of connection with Bella again. But I remembered that, like she said before, she had the visions when she was awake since she discovered that Bella was her twin.

Maybe she was having a dream and, just like Bella, she spoke when she did. So, I just decided to go to where I was previously to give her some time to rest, but something stopped me: Her face was showing that it wasn't a dream…it was a nightmare. She clenched her teeth over and over, her eyes, already shut, moved from side to side, her hands were closed on fists…maybe I had to wake her up, just to make sure she was fine.

Softly, I put a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. However, another thing caught my attention: A lonely tear rolled down her cheek from the corner of one of her eyes. I'd seen her cry before, when she came to our house, but those were tears of rage. These seemed like sadness tears.

"Violet" – I said, shaking her a bit harder – "Wake up"

She didn't hear me at all; she just kept struggling against the invisible force that kept her asleep.

"Violet!" – I exclaimed

Letting out a deep shout, she rolled to one side and covered her face with her hands, already half awake. I took a step forward, thinking that maybe she'd fall if she tried to stand up being in that state.

"NO!" – she yelled – "I TOLD YOU!"

"Violet!" – I didn't know what to do; Bella usually talked when I was by her side, but certainly she never woke up being completely hysterical – "It's okay, wake up!"

I took another step, trying to help her, but she quickly stepped back. I stopped, thinking that maybe she was scared of me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" – she yelled once more – "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"I won't" – I said, raising my hands, to show her that I wasn't going to do anything she didn't want me to – "I won't hurt you, okay? Just calm down"

She looked at me, with her eyes full of tears. Her body was trembling and she seemed very nervous. But then, her breathing slowed down and she relaxed her expression. I waited, standing in front of her. Then, other tears filled up her eyes, but now, those weren't tears of surprise…those were tears of a deep pain inside of her. She tried to stand up straight; she tried to show that she was the same tough and rude girl I met…but something just wasn't right.

Slowly, she sat down on the grass and embraced her knees, hiding the face between them. I could see her shoulders shaking, as she repressed the uncontrollable sobs that came out of her chest. I had no idea of what to do: I was now feeling sympathy for this girl who had been so disagreeable with me and with my family, I was sure it wasn't because she liked me or anything like that…it was because Bella had taught me how to be human, but not only that…she'd taught me how to be a _good_ person, just like her. But I noticed that Violet wasn't like that; she'd only feel offended or angry if I showed her that I was feeling, somehow, sorry for , it wasn't because she was someone worthy of pity; it was because she tried to be strong when she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry" – she said, without looking at me

Her words caught me off guard. Why was she sorry? She didn't do anything wrong, she just yelled at me. I was getting used to that kind of reaction, even when I knew it was wrong, but I accepted it because it seemed like that was just her way to be.

"I'm sorry" – she repeated – "I didn't mean that"

"Mean what?" – I asked

"Saying those things to you…I think I wasn't talking to you"

"Oh" – I muttered – "That's fine…you should probably go back to sleep…we'll leave in about an hour and-"

"I don't want to sleep" – she said – "I never do"

I wondered if she was really talking to me.

"You don't like sleeping?"

"No" – she answered, looking at me – "I guess I envy you because you can't…I guess I envy you in a lot of ways"

Now I was really surprised. She was just saying that because she didn't know me at all. She knew what Bella had told her, but, just like her sister, she had the wrong picture of me, since Bella never saw me as the monster I truly was. I was sure she'd described me like the greatest person ever…even when I didn't deserve her words.

"I'm not better than you" – I said – "I don't think I'm-"

"You don't have any idea of who I am" – she looked at me – "Or what I've done"

"Done?"

"Yes, done"

I remained in silence, waiting for her to talk. I had a lot of questions, but I was sure of something: She wasn't going to answer me if I asked, because she didn't trust me. The only thing I could do was waiting for her to talk, if she wanted to.

"You know" – she said, playing with a long strand of her hair – "I wish I could be like Bella…"

"Why?" – I mentally kicked myself for being so impatient

"She has a pure heart…a pure soul, a pure mind…" – she commented, closing her eyes – "She's entirely pure"

"Yes, I know" – I smiled unconsciously. For the first time, we had something in common.

"I don't like you for her" – she looked at me again – "But I guess I understand her"

Now, I was completely clueless about she was saying. I knew she didn't want me near her sister, but I didn't understand the last part.

"I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't deserve it" – she said – "Bella loves you and you don't deserve it…but she doesn't see that, she's just so blinded by what she feels for you"

"I know I don't deserve her" – I confessed – "I know I'm not worthy of her…but I'm as deep in love with her as she is, and I can't help that either"

"I thought you may say that" – she smiled – "Because that's the same thing Bella said to me when we talked about you…it's so funny when I remember that conversation. She said you were just doing what you thought it was the right thing…but she was also dying inside because she missed you terribly…"

I had to look away from her. The guilt that had been silently waiting for its reappearance took over my mind. I was sure I'd never forgive myself for leaving her.

"But I think I can't blame you for trying to be with her once again" – she said, looking to the grass – "Bella's everybody's savior…"

"What do you mean?"

"She saved me from myself…yeah, I think those are the exact words"

I started to think if she was actually trying to talk with me about herself. Because all I had noticed so far was that all the words we'd exchanged were about Bella. Even when she said she'd tell us about the man that kept Bella captive, she forgot about that and didn't tell us a thing, or maybe she deliberately tried to avoid the questions we had.

"When I met Bella" – continued Violet – "I was…the worst version of myself. But she showed me that I didn't have to be like that anymore, that, with her, I could be who I truly was…"

She took a deep breath and looked at me. Her eyes were sparkling and she seemed a little bit more relaxed.

"My parents aren't like Bella's" – she said. I had no idea of what she meant with that sudden twist on her speech – "They're much older, you know…and they're so naïve, that they can't tell when someone's lying to them"

Then, once again, I was waiting for her to talk. She looked at the stars and then smiled softly.

"When they adopted me, my mom was a high school's teacher" – continued Violet – "And she had an outstanding student…Thomas Williams" – she frowned when she mentioned the name – "And he happened to live just a few blocks from our house. My mom knew his family, we used to spend holidays together…he even took care of me when I was little every Saturday night when my parents were out…

When I was about ten years old and I had troubles in school, he helped with my studies…he went to several of my volleyball games, when my parent's couldn't because of work. He was like the older brother I never had.

A few years later, I realized that I was looking at him in a different way. Obviously, I was too young to understand that it was impossible even consider the possibility of having something with him…he was twenty nine I was just thirteen…However, one day, he picked me up after school to take me out shopping for a new pair of shorts I needed for volleyball's practice, since my mom told him she couldn't take me because she had a very important lunch with the head master of the school. We went to the mall, and then, he took me to a fancy restaurant to have dinner. I was waiting for the right moment to tell him about my feelings, even when I knew he'd only politely say that I was too young for him, that I was like his little sister…

However, after dinner, we walked together along the shore of the beach...and he kissed me, all of sudden. I was too confused and happy at the same time to understand what he was saying in that moment…but I remember he told me something about being in love with me, even when he knew it was impossible, that he was practically betraying my mom's trust by kissing me and telling all those things to me…and not to mention that it was a crime…

But I told him I loved him too, that I wanted him near me, that I wanted to hold him and be with him until the end of time…so, we decided to keep that event as a secret, that none should ever know about what was going on between us. I'm not exaggerating if I tell you I didn't sleep at all that night. All of sudden, I was the main character of my own secret love story…I was happy, I felt loved and protected, I felt special…he looked at me with his eyes glowing; I could sense he was thrilled too every single time we got together secretly, after school. I'd been telling my parents that I was taking a few extra lessons of math with one of my classmates, but of course, it was just an excuse, since that _classmate_ didn't exist at all…"

She took a deep breath. That was the longest speech I'd heard from her so far. But I was sure that wasn't the end.

"One day" – she said, closing her eyes, unable to continue. However, she looked at me, with her eyes full of tears. Finally, I could see beyond her expression, and I understood that I'd been very self-centered: I'd never seen so much suffering inside of someone else's eyes. Even when Violet was very tough and repressed her feelings, she was now letting everything out. And I could notice how deeply hurt she was – "One day…he broke three of my ribs…trying to…trying…trying to…"

I nodded, showing her that I understood what she meant. However, I didn't have anything to say…words seemed useless in that moment.

"He told me it was my fault…" – she said, wiping away her tears – "Because I was too pretty…

I had to lie to my parents and pretend that I had been attacked by a man at the park when I was coming back home after my volleyball's practice. I told the police I didn't have a description of him because I passed out as soon as he hit me the first time…even now, I'm still trying to forget that day, I remember every single thing he did to me, and I wish I didn't…

I don't know why I just didn't tell the truth in that instant. I guess that I was so stupid that I truly believed that he just acted the way he did because he'd had a bad day or something like that…I wanted to believe that he loved me. The next days, he showed up at the hospital, pretending to be shocked for what had happened to me. He even hugged my mom and took care of my dad, but then, he looked at me. And in that moment, I realized that it wasn't over.

I don't have enough words to describe the next months…I didn't talk at all with my parents, I didn't have any friends, my grades were terrible…and all because he was haunting me. He waited for me after school every day, he followed me when I went out of the house for any reason, he left me messages on my locker at school…but finally, I decided to stand up to him and ask him what else did he want from me. And he said he wanted to meet me again. Of course, I said that I was done with him, that I didn't want to keep in contact with him, that I wanted him away…but I didn't count on how sick he was: Thomas said that he'd kill my parents if I didn't do what he asked me to"

In that moment, I understood why she was so stubbornly sure that I was a threat for Bella. She wasn't trying to keep her away from me…she was just trying to protect her from getting hurt, but not because of me. She thought that Bella was so deeply blinded by her feelings for me, that she'd eventually forget about herself, the way she did when she fell in love for the first time. She was thinking that Bella would justify all of my actions, even when those decisions hurt her terribly.

"And I did…I went there and let him _use _me…I remember I cried the whole time" – she said – "I was scared, I was alone…and I was trying to protect my parents. I loved them too much…

Two weeks passed, and I had to make up excuses for the bruises on my arms, for my deep silence, for my nightmares…I was sure I'd die eventually, but I thought that, if life was this hard already, I'd welcome death with open arms.

Then, I met Joey. He was a very famous boy in our neighborhood, especially because of the many times he'd been in jail. I was walking tiredly in the park, going to my weekly meeting with Thomas, when he tried flirt with me. I don't know why I did what I did…but I just started yelling and punching him. I wanted to release at least some of my anger, of the fury I had against the entire world and now, he just seemed to be the one I needed: After all, he was just a troublemaker, nothing more. However, he was surprised by my reaction, since he'd never seen a girl so fiercely mad. And I don't know either why I stayed there.

The only thing I know is that, not really caring about what Thomas may do to me, I spent the whole afternoon and a part of the night with Joey, just confessing everything that had happened to me the last months. He was pretty shocked by my story, and that's a lot coming from Joey…

I met with Joey every day after school, at the park, for more than two months…I don't know why, but somehow, I felt better when he was around. He was funny, he made me laugh, and he was the best friend I ever had…at first, he just tried to make me think about other things, to pull me out of my suffering…but then, he began to try to convince me that I didn't deserve what was happening to me. He said that it was wrong, that there were other ways to protect the people I loved.

I remembered his words…he said _"You have to take the control…you can do this, Vi"_. I have to say that he made me stronger. He taught me a lot of things…"

She took another deep breath. Then, she placed her eyes on me, and I started to suspect the reason why she was saying all those things to me. Without knowing why, her words began to gain meaning to me.

"When I said that you had no idea of who I was…or what I'd done, I meant this" – the power of her eyes was unbelievable, in that moment, I was unable to look somewhere else – "When I told Bella that I didn't like sleeping because I had nightmares every night, she said something quite shocking to me. And maybe that's the reason why I admire her so much, the reason why I don't want her being hurt by you…the reason I love her with all I am…she said that those who have nightmares it's because they're ashamed of what they've done. She suspected something about me, and I'm sure she got it right…but, still, she _loved_ me"

"I don't understand" – I admitted

"Past haunts you" – she answered – "No matter for how long you try to escape"

I knew exactly what she meant. God knows I'd been running from my past for quite some time…however, I wondered what she'd done to feel that way. She was only eighteen, it couldn't be so bad.

"I decided to take control" – she continued – "I decided to talk to him and ask him to leave alone. I was ready to tell him that I was going to tell everybody what he was doing to me, that he'd go to jail for life, that he had no right to make my life that miserable…with a little bit of luck, maybe he'd go away, scared to death because of my threats. However, he was just too sick.

He said that nobody's was going to believe me, that he'd kill my parents, that I wasn't going to be safe anywhere…then, he started to walk around me, like every time we met. I enjoyed doing that because I used to tremble…for him, it was delicious, he loved my fear. But I remembered Joey's words…and my body just acted by itself…"

She covered her face with her hands, sighing and trying to hide how ashamed she was.

"I killed him!" – she exclaimed, crying – "I stabbed him nine times! I don't know why I did it…I swear I didn't mean it, I was just trying to…I didn't mean! I told him! I asked him! I begged him!"

Even when I wasn't human, I could understand her. She was being haunted by her past, but she was just trying to defend herself, to put an ending to her pain…there was nothing wrong about it.

"I freaked out"- Violet wiped away her tears again – "And I called Joey…he went over there and took care of everything. I'm not sure of how he did it, but the only thing I know is that he just said that I had to go back home and act normal…then, he called two of his friends, and he said they had to take me home. That's how I met Tim and Ben…

The police said it was a robbery, and that Thomas had struggled and the criminal killed him because of that. Nobody ever asked me anything…not even my parents; they just bought the whole thing.

However, it wasn't the relief I'd been waiting for months…I wished I was dead instead of him. So, I took the easy way: I started to spend even more time with Joey, Tim and Ben, the famous troublemakers of our side of the city. My parents were extremely worried about me, because they had several bad records and they didn't want them near me. Of course, I ignored them.

I became the worst version of myself, Edward…I was always in troubles, and I hurt people because I wanted to get even with the world. I hated everyone…because I was murderer; I was a killer, and that was everybody's fault. Even know, I can't believe how stupid and selfish I was…

Then, I met Jesse…he was a boy from another city. I knew, after a few months, that he had a crush on me, and I was bored, so, I dated him for a little while. Of course, I was just playing with him because he was the new toy of the school. But then, he said he was actually in love with me. I remember I laughed…can you imagine? I made fun of somebody else's feelings…

He wrote me letters, he called me to my house, he sent me flowers…and that only made me feel even more amused. He tried to talk to me, but I just ignored him…and when he tried to make me answer his questions, I sent my three friends to his place, and they offered him an explanation on their own way. He left me alone after that…

When I said it wasn't your fault…I really meant it, Edward. This is something I brought upon Bella, it is only my responsibility…and even when you're not my favorite person in the world, I really appreciate what you're doing..."

I realized that she was done with her talking. However, I wasn't entirely sure I shared the last thought with her.

"This isn't your fault" – I said – "Bella was kidnapped because I left her alone"

"I don't think-"

"Let me finish" – I said, raising my hand to silence her – "You didn't do anything wrong. You were exactly what she needed, you made her stronger, you were capable of making her live again. Aren't you proud of that? Bella's good judging people. Every single person she loves is different, and she knows that, but she loves everyone with all their flaws. That's something I've never seen before. I'm a murderer too, and she knows it, and she loves me still, because somehow, she sees something in me that makes her feel I'm not that person anymore. She loves you because she can see that you're not a murderer, that you're not a killer…she sees you're her sister, her twin, her other half…"

Violet was looking at me with her eyes sparkling, full of tears again.

"Yes, you killed someone" – I said – "And he deserved it"

"I'm not supposed to decide who should live or not!" – she exclaimed – "What I did was wrong, can't you see that?!"

"Yes, I can, and yes, I understand" – I answered – "But he didn't have the right to make you suffer…you loved him and you trusted him. You were only a kid, Violet! You had no idea of what you were doing! You can't keep punishing yourself forever!"

"You have no idea…" – she muttered – "You have no idea of what it's like to love someone who doesn't deserve it…because it's all you have"

"I think I'm lucky" – I admitted – "I just know what it's like being loved by someone, even when I don't deserve it"

She started crying again, covering her face with her hands. Without actually knowing what I was doing, I put my arms around her body and hugged her, but I was ready to pull myself away if she wanted me to. However, she buried her face in my chest and squeezed my shirt with her hands. I smiled softly: It wasn't like holding Bella, but it felt good. I was becoming more human, and I owed Bella that much. Hugging Violet I realized how much I missed her. I wanted her near me, I wanted her in my arms, I wanted my lips on hers…So, I decided to tell her the same words Carlisle had told me when I got back from the darkest period of my life, feeling alone and ashamed of myself.

I gently pulled her away and cupped her face in my hands. Her eyes were shining, full of repentance. I looked at her and stroked her hair softly.

"That's not who you are, Violet…it's just what you did."

Tbc…

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it…I know it wasn't too "energetic", but in the next one, the action it's coming! I just thought I had to give Violet some personality. Thanks a lot for reading, and I'm waiting for your reviews!!**


	5. Listening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters (including New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn). I don't own any of the songs of this fic either. **

**Author's note: This fic is inspired on the movie "I know who killed me", which isn't mine, of course. It's also narrated form different points of view, and it begins at the end of "New Moon", when Bella, Edward and Alice are coming back from Italy. I hope you like it…I know the idea is kind of weird, but I'm ready to hear your opinion! And, sorry if there're any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. **

**Chapter Five: Listening**

**(Edward)**

After talking to Violet, I realized that I couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did toward me. According to her, I was only a threat for her sister. But she thought that Bella couldn't see that, the way she couldn't see how dangerous it was the love she used to feel for the man that had hurt her so much. However, what frustrated me mostly was that she was so stubborn…at least; stubborn enough to refuse to see how much I loved Bella. No matter how hard I tried, she just didn't want to listen to me…I knew she was only trying to protect her, but she didn't want to wave other options for her sister. She just wanted her away from me, but it wasn't the only thing, she wanted her away from everything that could possibly remind her of me. Why it was so difficult for her to realize that, even when I wasn't human, I used to make mistakes, the way humans did? Leaving her was a mistake, lying to her was mistake, letting her risk her life for me was a mistake…but I didn't want to make them again. And now, it seemed like I didn't only have to gain back Bella's trust…I had to convince Violet that I was worthy enough for her. However, I'd only do so in the case Bella wanted me back…

I heard my family's thoughts as they approached to us. Immediately, I looked at Violet, who was still in my arms.

"I guess you'd like to get away from me" – I laughed unconsciously – "My family's coming back"

Maybe I didn't know her very much, but I knew that she was getting a lot like Bella. Of course, Violet quickly released herself from my hold and wiped away the remaining tears on her face: Just like Bella, she didn't like showing weakness. However, I noticed that, inside Alice's thoughts, she was suspecting that something had happened between us.

"You're awake" – said Carlisle – "But you seem exhausted, Violet. You should probably sleep a little more"

"No, I'm fine" – I knew she didn't want to explain that her eyes weren't red because of her lack of sleep – "I want to continue"

"If you ask me, girl" – said Emmet – "You look awful; you should really sleep some more and-"

"But I'm not asking you, am I?" - she interrupted him. However, I noticed something: Though when she was being stubborn, as always, she softly smiled to my brother after hearing him using his usual amused tone with her. There was another resemblance: She liked Emmet. But, who didn't, anyway? Even after the million times I said he was too childish and immature, he was the funniest man I've ever met. And it seemed like, just like Bella, Violet enjoyed the company of people like him. Actually, I realized that, since the very beginning of this nightmare, Violet had seemed more comfortable when Emmet was around.

"I'm just saying" – continued Emmet, smiling to her – "We're vampires, we're supposed to look scary, but you…geez! with a face like that...even Jasper would run away terrified…and man, that's saying a lot"

I smiled a little when Jasper punched him lightly on the shoulder. Violet raised an eyebrow and suppressed a smile. But what impressed me mostly was that, inside Emmet's thoughts, Violet's supposed feeling was mutual. In that moment, he was looking at her, and the only opinion he had about her was that she was incredible and fascinating. He didn't care at all about the mean and rude things she had said about our family, about us, because he thought that she was only trying to do the right thing; but, on the other hand, he'd always admired women with strong personality, and Violet was certainly the type of girl that deserved his respect. And actually, he kind of liked her because of her black sense of humor.

"I don't care, you know" – Violet answered, pretending to be offended by his comment. But, of course, like her sister, she was a terrible actress – "I'll never look the way you do…stupid wrestler" – but then, she added a smile

Emmet laughed out loud and shook his head. The rest of my family joined the sudden change of mood with soft smiles, with only one exception. I looked at Rosalie and raised an eyebrow unconsciously: In her mind, she was extremely jealous. I knew she was jealous of Bella, for several reasons, but none of them included _this_ kind of jealousy. She hated her because she was human, because she had the possibility of having everything she'd ever wanted…but toward Violet, it was different. Because, like me, she could sense that Emmet was feeling _too_ comfortable with her, even when, according to her own opinion, she wasn't as beautiful and attractive as she was. However, we were talking about _Rosalie_, and that meant that physical appearance was vital for any kind of attraction. But what shocked me was that she was actually considering Violet as a threat.

"Well then" – I said, trying to bring them back to our main objective, which was finding Bella – "We should go now, Bella's scent it's almost lost, so-"

"About that" – said Alice – "There's something I need to discuss"

My sister sat down in front of me, looking very serious.

"What?" – I asked, impatient, since her thoughts were mixed and confused, and I wasn't able to read them all at once.

"I think I know why I didn't see any of this coming" – she explained, placing her eyes on Violet – "I think I know the reason why I couldn't see this whole situation in Bella's future"

"What are you talking about?" – asked Carlisle – "You saw things, maybe they weren't as we expected, but it wouldn't be the first time"

"That's not what I mean" – she continued – "I didn't see Bella's future because it wasn't _her _future"

"But Alice, I don't-"- but I stopped mid-sentence, when I realized that she wasn't looking at me. Now, everything had a bit more of sense.

"It was hers" – my sister narrowed her eyes – "I've been seeing Violet's future"

"That's impossible" – said Violet – "Bella said you could see her future even when you weren't near her because you two had a connection, but you don't have one with me"

"I don't" – she continued – "But you do…I think that, somehow, you two were so strongly connected that everything turned out completely confused. So confused, that I saw you instead of her"

"Are you sure?" – I asked

"How do you explain it, Edward?" – she asked me – "When we were on our way back on the plane, I didn't see Renee, and that event was a part of Bella's future. But I couldn't see that because Violet wasn't supposed to meet with Renee. Then, I saw her coming back to Forks, when she didn't. But then, Violet appeared. And if you think about it, why didn't I see her being kidnapped? Why didn't I see her being hurt by that man?"

"Have you seen anything lately?" – asked Violet – "Maybe that would lead us to Bella"

"No, I haven't" – she answered – "But I've thinking about something else…"

"What?"

Then, she looked at me. But it was impossible; she knew I couldn't do that. Alice was aware that Bella wasn't the only exception to my gift anymore, but she knew that I'd tried countless times to do what she was mentally asking me.

"You know I can't" – I simply said

"What?" – asked Violet – "What are you talking about?"

But Alice was still looking at me, asking me in our own language that it could work.

"No, Alice" – I shook my head – "You know I can't…and you also know I've tried"

"I'm sure you gave up trying eventually" – she said, frowning – "Because you like it…you know you do"

"What was that?" – asked Violet again

"Stop trying, girl" – said Emmet, shrugging and smiling – "They LOVE being the special ones, and not letting us know what the hell they're talking about"

"Alice thinks that I should try reading Violet's mind" – I explained – "That if she was able to connect her _gift_ with her, maybe I am too"

"If you can't read Bella's mind, why would you read mine?" – asked Violet

"Edward didn't try anymore because he liked not being able to read Bella's mind" – said Alice – "Because he thought that it was more special and normal, since every relationship is based on-"

"Hiding?" – interrupted Violet – "You thought that giving her space to keep things from you would make your relationship more normal? You think that you REALLY had a chance to have a NORMAL relationship with her?! God, you're hopeless!"

"And who are you to say which relationship's normal?" – Rosalie looked at her with her eyes on fire

"Oh, well…"- Violet sent her an ironic smile – "Maybe a relationship between two _HUMANS_? Or maybe a relationship where one of them doesn't have the desperate need of drinking the other's blood? Maybe that's a start, don't you think?"

Rosalie clenched her teeth and looked at me, mentally asking me not to hear her thoughts in that instant. So, even when I was still mad at her, I turned around to face Violet.

"You have to admit that it is a possibility" – said Alice – "Maybe if you try to read her thoughts, we'll be able to find Bella without searching anymore. We'd go directly to where she's being hidden"

"I'm not sure" – I confessed – "And I don't want to keep wasting time"

"Try, Edward, that's all I'm asking" – my sister looked at me with hopeful eyes. I hated it, she knew that I couldn't bear seeing her upset about something. After all, she was my favorite sister and the most loyal friend I ever had.

"Very well" – I said, turning around to stare at Violet – "I'll try"

"Hey, hey, hey, hold on a second!" – exclaimed Violet, taking a step away from me – "Who said I wanted you inside my head?"

"Don't you start with this" – Alice looked at her – "This is for Bella, we're only trying to help her"

"We ARE going to help her" – she explained – "That's why we're here, you're going to follow her scent and that will take us to her. There's no need of any of this, I don't want you to listen to my thoughts. End of story"

"Come on, Vi" – said Emmet – "It's not as bad as it sounds…you won't even notice it"

"I don't care! Geez, you're terrible! You don't only feed on people, you also can't even respect their privacy!"

"We don't feed on people, Violet" – Emmet rolled his eyes – "And if it works, which I highly doubt, he won't do it more than once. Or twice. Or maybe three times…it isn't that much anyway, you should see how many times he'd-"

"Em" – I said

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

"Okay"

Violet sighed and looked at me, narrowing her eyes.

"I want you to promise me that- No, I want you to SWEAR to me that, if it works, you'll only do it if it's necessary to find Bella"

"Alright. If it works, I'll do it only if you two get connected"

"Only in those occasions"

"You have my word"

"The hell I freaking care about your freaking word…you freak" – she muttered, walking to me. Then, she took a deep breath and stared at me. I took that as a sign, so, I took a step closer to her and placed my eyes on hers.

I tried to focus on her. I closed my eyes, trying to block the different thoughts I could hear in that moment. However, nothing was happening. I tried harder, trying to picture Violet's face in my mind without opening my eyes. It was rather blurry at first, but then, the image began to get shape. Suddenly, Violet was looking at me, I could see her breathing, blinking, moving her eyes, frowning...

Somehow, I knew that, with my eyes closed, I could see what Violet was doing in that precise instant, inside my mind. Now, I had to concentrate even more to hear what was she was thinking. But, the more I tried, the more I realized that it wasn't going to work: Just like Bella's mind, Violet's thoughts were a complete secret to me. Feeling frustrated and bothered, I growled and opened my eyes. Alice looked at me with her eyes full of hope and anxiety, but I just shook my head. Violet rolled her eyes and sighed tiredly.

"Completely useless" – she said, taking her bag from the floor- "Would you like to go now, or you want him to do something else in order to keep wasting time?"

"_When I was going up the stairs, I met a man who wasn't there"_

I looked at her. It wasn't possible.

"What did you say?" – I asked, stopping her by grabbing her arm. Violet turned around to face me and frowned.

"I didn't say anything" – answered Violet, trying to release herself

"You said some-"

"_When I was going up the stairs, I met a man who wasn't there. He wasn't there again today…I wish, I wish, he'd go away"_

Suddenly, I found myself staring at the darkness of a room. It looked like an old store room, but I was pretty sure that I hadn't seen it before in my life. I looked around, but I realized that I wasn't controlling the movements. I was seeing through another pair of eyes, I wasn't actually there.

"Edward!" – I heard Alice, but her voice was too far away from me.

Then, in a corner of the room, I noticed someone else's presence. Curled up and embracing his knees, there was a boy. I could only see his back, but I guessed that he was just about nine years old, ten at the most. He was sobbing lightly and swinging his slim and fragile body back and forth. And I could hear his voice repeating the same phrase over and over again. I tried to walk over him, but I found myself unable to move.

Suddenly, he turned around and looked at me. His eyes were full of tears, he had several scratches on his face and he looked too skinny to my eyes. Then, softly, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth, and his voice was nothing but whisper:

"_I don't want him to hurt you"_

Emmet's strong arm pulled me out of the strange vision I had just had. Violet was still in front of me, looking at me with a strange expression on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" – asked Emmet, patting my back

"I'm…I'm not quite sure" – I answered – "But…I think I saw something…"

"You heard Violet's thoughts?" – asked Alice, impatient

"I don't know…Violet, what were you thinking just a moment ago?"

"You don't wanna know, trust me" – she suppressed a smile

"I do"

"Let's just say that…I was wondering why you were acting like before…you were looking at me with that weird face you make when you're concentrating on something…but I was thinking about that with my own words, if you know what I mean"

"That's not what I heard"

"Edward, just tell us!" – exclaimed Alice

"I was in a room…but I wasn't _there_, I was someone else, but that someone was actually there…and there was a kid, saying something really strange and crying"

"A boy?" – asked Violet, now interested – "A skinny boy?"

"Yes…"

She bit her lower lip and turned around.

"We have to go" – she said – "Now"

"Why? What's wrong?" – asked Emmet

Violet looked at me, and I could see the desperation inside her eyes.

"We don't have much time left"

**(Bella)**

He was there again. Even when I tried several times to talk to him, he was just there crying and whispering. I felt sorry for him, since I had no idea of what was wrong with him and I didn't know what I could do to help him. I was almost sure that he wasn't a prisoner like me, since he wasn't tied up the way I was. But, just like me, he couldn't go out the basement, because the door up the stairs was still closed.

I didn't realize I wasn't alone in the dark room until I heard him crying softly. Of course, I had been unconscious for quite some time, after being almost strangled by Jesse. I don't know why he didn't kill me, but I know why I kept breathing and didn't give up.

Now, I had hope. It filled up my heart like a huge wave. Just hearing his voice, seeing his face through Vi's eyes gave me everything I needed in order to keep fighting. Now, I was sure that he was out there, looking for me, waiting for me…loving me. All I could think of was Edward. I wanted him near me once more, I wanted him to hold me again, and I wanted to disappear inside his deep eyes…but right now, everything was only I dream; first, I had to get out of this place.

The little boy stopped crying. I looked at him and I met his eyes. Suddenly, I felt something strange growing inside of me. He was trembling and trying to speak, but the tears and the uncontrollable sobs didn't let him. However, he wiped away the tears and took a deep breath.

"I don't want him to hurt you" – he said, with a soft tone

"Who are you?" – I asked, trying to move closer to him – "Why are you crying?"

"I don't him to hurt you anymore…" – he repeated – "But I'm going to help you"

His eyes showed me that he was having a terrible fight inside himself. I didn't know why, but I could see in him that he wanted to believe in his last words, but the fear was taking over him.

"What's wrong?" – I asked – "Why are you crying? Why are you here? What's your name?"

"I'm Jimmy" – he muttered – "I'm Jesse's brother"

"I'm Bella…"

"Bella?" – he asked, widening his eyes – "No…you're Vi. Don't you remember me?"

"Jimmy…" – I began – "I'm not Violet…I'm her twin, Bella"

The little boy looked at me with his eyes sparkling, and I could imagine by his expression that he was confused.

"Well" – he simply said – "Hi"

I smiled unconsciously, even when it was painful for me to do it in that moment.

"Hi" – I answered – "What are you doing here? I don't think this is the right place for you…"

"I don't like what he's doing" – he answered – "He wants to hurt you…"

"I know" – I said – "But I think that someone's going to rescue me in a very short time"

"He'll have to find you" – he said, with a low tone of voice – "Again"

"What do you mean?" – I asked, feeling nervous.

In that instant, I heard foot steps coming over us. Jimmy got up and ran to me. I had no idea of what was going on, but as soon as I saw Jesse's face again, I realized that maybe Edward was going to be too late. His face was covered with sweat, his clothes were stained with mud and it seemed like he was exhausted. But that didn't scare me at all…because my eyes were fixed on the shovel he was holding in his hand.

However, before looking at me, he placed his eyes on Jimmy's figure, standing in front of me with his arms open.

"What are you doing here, Jim?" – he asked – "I told you to stay at home"

So maybe, after all, I wasn't in a house. It looked like a cellar though, but maybe it was something else. However, I had no idea of how much time had passed so, for all I knew, I could be in China.

"Please, Jesse" – said Jimmy, with tears in his eyes – "Let her go…Vi's a good girl, and I –"

"She's not Violet, Jimmy" – I was surprised by the soft tone of voice he was using in that moment with his brother – "She's a liar"

"No, she's not!" – he yelled – "Stop this, please! She's her sister, her twin! And she's a good girl too, don't hurt her!"

I felt my heart beating faster, since Jimmy was letting out too much information. I was hoping that Jesse, in his insanity, would still believe the lie and think that I was Violet. That way, if he killed me, it would be the end of this and my sister would live in peace. However, I had hope…if he realized that I wasn't Violet and went after her, Edward would protect her.

"I know she's her sister" – explained Jesse, not caring of how nervous his brother was – "But she's not a good girl. If she's like Violet, she deserves exactly the same…"

"She loves her, Jesse!" – Jimmy took a step forward – "How would you feel? She was trying to protect her sister, the same thing I'd do if this would happen to you!"

"If someone would do this to you, I'd kill him" – he smiled – "But I don't care if someone kills me right now…I even think that this girl is just perfect for my plan"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Violet took away from me everything that was mine!" – he exclaimed, with his eyes on fire – "And now I'm returning her the favor. I don't care if I die later, because she'll have to live with the guilt of her sister's death for the rest of her life. This is her fault, Jim"

"No, Jesse! Are you listening to yourself?! You still have time; please just let her go, she won't say anything!"

"Get out of my way!" – he suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to the floor.

I widened my eyes when I saw Jimmy trying to grab his brother and stop him. But, of course, Jesse was stronger. I looked at Jimmy's eyes, completely terrified. He didn't have to do this for me, because he was trying to save me even when he had no idea of who I was. Of course, he was also trying to protect his brother, but something in his eyes was telling me that he felt responsible for what may happen to me.

Acting by an impulse, I tried to move and help him, grabbing Jesse's shirt. I regretted it just an instant later: Letting out an angry growl, Jesse turned around to face me and raised the shovel in front of me. I closed my eyes and felt the hit on my forehead. Lying on the floor, unable to move again, I felt the room dancing around me. I opened my eyes, feeling my blood streaming down my cheeks and met Jimmy's gaze. He was looking at me from the floor too, breathing slowly and crying softly.

The last thing I heard before falling unconscious was his low voice, whispering honestly and sadly:

"I'm sorry, Bella"

**(Edward)**

I stopped running when a strange vision came to my mind. I was in some kind of hole in the ground, trying to move, but I couldn't.

"EDWARD!"

I was brought back to the forest when I heard Emmet's voice. He had stopped his running too and he was now putting Violet on the grass. She was coughing and her eyes were looking everywhere, to our faces and then to the sky.

"What's happening?!" – I asked, running over her. Carlisle was already checking on her pulse.

"It seems like…a panic attack" – said Carlisle - "Violet! Violet, can you hear me?"

Violet looked at me, trying to speak, but it seemed like she couldn't breath at all. Emmet took her hand and touched her forehead with his other hand.

"Calm down, girl" – he said, softly – "Look at me, everything's fine. Come on, keep breathing!"

Then, Violet raised her hand and squeezed mine with it. Suddenly, I was now inside her thoughts again, the same hole, the same darkness. But now, I could see something else: There was a dark figure, looking at me form above.

"_I can't breath, Vi"_

I felt something unknown running through my body. It was Bella's voice. It was exactly the same tone that filled up her voice when she was scared. However, I tried to remain focused: I needed to know where she was, I needed some kind of sign, something that would guide me. Apparently, she wasn't in the cellar anymore, it looked like an open field.

"Bella" – I said – "I want you to breath, keep breathing and stay awake…I need you to look around"

"_Edward?"_

Even when I was still looking at her thoughts, I could see Violet smiling softly. And I couldn't describe the feeling that filled up my chest when I heard her lovely voice pronouncing my name.

"I'm here, my love" – I said – "I can see you…please, stay awake, keep fighting and look around. I will find you if I can see where you are…"

"_Find Jimmy…"- _her voice was a low whisper now – "_Edward, find Jimmy!"_

"Who's Jimmy?" – I asked, seeing that Violet was losing the vision – "Please, Bella, stay with me! Keep breathing, keep fighting!"

"_I love you…"- _the vision was fading slowly

"Don't leave me, Bella" – I took Violet's hand and placed it on my face – "I will find you, I swear I'll find you…but please…don't leave me again"

"_Take…care…of…Vi"_

"KEEP FIGHTING BELLA!" – I shouted, mentally begging for her to hear me – "STAY ALIVE, I'LL FIND YOU! DON'T SAY GOODBYE!"

"_I…can't…breath…"_

"Bella?" – I shook Violet's shoulders, completely desperate. Violet coughed loudly and looked at me – "Bella?! BELLA?!"

Violet tried to get up, but as soon as she tried, she fell in Emmet's arms. Then, she looked at me, with the same desperation I'd seen in her eyes when Bella was being strangled.

"We have to go, NOW!" – she yelled – "NOW!"

"What happened?" – I asked – "She said we needed to find someone called "Jimmy", but she wasn't in the same place and-"

"Who's Jimmy?" – asked Alice

"Jesse's little brother" – she said, impatient – "He's the boy you saw. I think he may know where he took Bella"

"What do you mean?" – asked Emmet – "You couldn't see where she was?"

Violet looked at me and I felt my silent heart breaking into a million pieces. The same rage that took over me when I realized that Violet was Bella's sister and that the man that kept her captive had hurt her, ran over my body like a huge and uncontrollable wave. I clenched my teeth and a growl came out of my chest.

"What's wrong?!" – asked Emmet – "What did you see?"

Violet looked at me, with tears in her eyes. I covered my face wit my hands, trying to think and find the solution of this problem. Bella was dying, and I could save her, but I didn't have enough time.

"We have to go" – repeated Violet – "But I don't know if we'll make it"

"What are you-?" – began Alice, but then, she stopped. She was having a vision, and finally, I lost all hope: Inside her mind Violet was lying in the floor, her eyes were open, but completely empty. I closed my eyes, refusing to believe what I was seeing.

"Alice!" – said Jasper, grabbing her hand and forcing her to look at him – "What's wrong? What happened to Bella?!"

"We don't have much time left" – said Alice – "Edward, my vision…there's still a chance…"

I looked at her and tried to believe her, but the rational part of my mind was telling me that maybe this was it, that there was nothing I could do. However, I had to try. I was doing everything in power for Bella…but I had to try for Violet too. I owed her that much.

"What happened to Bella?!" – Emmet repeated Jasper's question

Violet looked at Emmet, and then I met her gaze.

"Jesse…" – she narrowed her eyes as soon as she said his name – "Jesse, that son a bitch that has Bella…"

"Yes…?" – asked Emmet, impatient

She looked at me, thinking that maybe I wasn't completely aware of what had happened to her sister. However, I nodded and looked at my brother, deciding that I wasn't going to let this happen, so, I told him the truth, even if the mere sentence would kill me with desperation and pain:

"He buried her alive"

Tbc…


	6. Her death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters (including New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn). I don't own any of the songs of this fic either. **

**Author's note: This fic is inspired on the movie "I know who killed me", which isn't mine, of course. It's also narrated form different points of view, and it begins at the end of "New Moon", when Bella, Edward and Alice are coming back from Italy. I hope you like it…I know the idea is kind of weird, but I'm ready to hear your opinion! And, sorry if there're any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. **

**Chapter Six: Her death**

**(Bella)**

Everything was so dark.

I tried to move, but there was something strange around me. The space was too little for me to get out. I knew I was underground or something, but I could sense that I was trapped in some kind of coffin. The lack of air was starting to make me feel nauseous and dizzy.

Inside of me, I was starting to get sure that this was my ending. Maybe Edward could find Jimmy, but I had no reasons to believe that the little boy would have any idea of where Jesse had put me now. However, a strange desire was keeping me alive.

I wanted to see him once more. If I was going to die, his face was the last thing I wanted to see. But then, something else came to me too. I wanted to see _her. _I wanted her to hold me tight; I wanted to feel her protective hand squeezing mine. I needed her.

Edward was the love of my life, the person I wanted to be with for the rest of my days. But Violet was my other half. She was the one that made me stronger; she forced me to see everything differently, because, even if when she felt insecure and confused, my sister always had the answer. She was brave and loyal, and when I was alone and scared, she made everything made sense.

I remembered when I was feeling terrified and miserable without him. And her words came to mind, giving the strength I needed once again: _"You can turn everything around anytime that you want to, B"_

I guessed that I was doing it in that moment. I was exhausted and scared, I felt like there was nothing I could do but wait for my death. But I had to try, I had to turn this around. I wasn't doing it for me anymore, it was for Edward, for her, for Charlie, and for my mom…I had to stay alive to see them once more. I didn't want them to feel desperate because of me.

But I wanted to sleep, I needed to rest.

Suddenly, the strange darkness I was deeply into started dancing around me. A million of colors and lights appeared, showing me pictures of my life: My mom, trying caressing my hair while we walked by the beach's shore; my dad, trying to teach my how to fish…my few friends at Phoenix…

The first time I saw him…the first time he talked to me…the first time he smiled at me…the first time his lips touched mine…

Violet's eyes…showing me that she was there for me…the soft touch of her hand on the top of mine…

Unconsciously, I smiled. I didn't try to fight against the heavy force I felt on my body anymore. My eyes were closing slowly, but the visions didn't disappear.

The people I loved were there by my side.

Even at the end.

**(Edward)**

The little boy stood in front of Violet for a few seconds, with his eyes wide open, but without saying a word.

Violet approached to him as fast as she could and raised her hand to touch his cheek. Trembling, his eyes filled up with tears. I knew that Violet was as impatient as I was, but still, she pulled her arms around his slim body and caressed his hair softly.

"I tried, Vi" – he sobbed – "I really tried to stop him"

"I know, baby, I know…" – said Violet, pulling away from him a little and looking at him with her eyes full of understanding – "But this isn't over yet…I need you to take me there"

Even when he was very young, he looked at me, and then at my family, and inside his thoughts, he realized that we were different from anyone he'd ever seen. I understood he was fighting against himself, not sure of what he should do, but the desperation inside my chest was starting to take over my mind. I took a step forward, but, too quickly for a normal human, Violet stopped me with her eyes.

"Please, Jimmy" – said Violet, cupping his face with her hands – "Please, take us there, I need to find her…"

"But…" – he said, shutting his eyes – "Maybe Jesse's there and-"

"We won't hurt him" – she tried to send him with her eyes that she meant every word she was saying – "I promise you that…we'll just stop him, okay?"

Jimmy looked at her and then at me again. But Violet took his face once more, forcing him to look at her.

"Jimmy" – she said, trying to control her trembling voice – "She's my twin…she's all I have…please, I'm begging you…tell me where he buried her"

He took a deep breath and the determination of doing the right thing came to his eyes. Then, he took Violet's hand and made her turn around.

"See that willow over there? On the top of the hill?" – he asked

"Yes" – I answered. Violet looked at me once more with contained fury.

"Down there, there's a…" – he closed his eyes, ashamed – "There's a dog's graveyard"

"Yes, but-" – started Vi, but Jimmy cut in again

"Do you remember our dog?"

"Spike? The one I-?"

"Yes" – he said, nodding – "I'm sure he put her there…"

"Are you REALLY sure, Jim?" – she asked

However, I needed no further explanations. Without caring about what the boy may see or wonder about, I ran as quickly as I could. I heard my family running behind me, including Violet's angry words. She was there, Violet was still alive, so, that meant that I still had time to save her. I could almost feel the joy inside my chest, taking its own path through the adrenaline and anguish that, just a moment ago, controlled me.

I stopped when we got there. I could see countless of headstones, not sure of which one was the one I was looking for. However, there was a sign: A few feet away from where we were standing, the ground looked like recently moved.

"It's over there!" – yelled Violet, running exactly to where I was seeing.

As quickly as we could, we ran over there and started to dig out with our pale and stiff hands.

Suddenly, I started trembling, when I heard the soft sound of a heartbeat. An unconscious smile curved up in my face as I started digging faster, not caring if the sound of the mud being removed may scare Bella. I had to see her, I had to take her out, I needed to feel her safe in my arms…

"EDWARD!" – screamed Alice

Everything happened too fast. I was digging, and then…I was looking at Violet: Her face was extremely pale, her hands were resting without any movement by her side, and her eyes were looking at the sky…

I could see her chest coming up and down, she was still breathing…but her heart was beating too slowly, the sound was too weak.

"NO!" – I yelled, starting to dig again, faster and more desperately – "NO! CARLISLE, KEEP HER ALIVE! IF VIOLET LIVES, BELLA LIVES!"

I couldn't hear anything else. Everyone, but Carlisle were by my side, moving his hands and fighting with me against something we knew so well: Death. Suddenly, my hand was stopped by something solid. It was wood, the top of a coffin made of wood.

I didn't care anymore about anything: Letting out a deep growl, full of despair and anxiety, I punched the wood and the remaining pieces showed me what I had been longing to see once again: Her eyes were closed, her skin was pale white, her lips didn't have the soft color they used to have.

"Bella!" – I screamed – "BELLA!"

Jasper was faster than I. He quickly took the remaining pieces of the coffin and ripped them apart. I had so many emotions in that moment that I couldn't name them all; I just took her light body and pulled it out. The sunlight illuminated her face and I could hear her heart beating slowly and weakly.

I put her down on the grass and touched the skin of her cheek, looking around her body, searching for injuries I hadn't seen before. But then, when my eyes weren't on her face, the most beautiful sound disrupted into the air:

"Edward?"

Immediately, I looked at her and my eyes met hers: The same chocolate glow that once made me feel in love for the first time. My chest was suddenly alive again, my silent heart responded to the sound of her voice…the panic and desperation disappeared, and there was nothing but joy inside of me. I smiled widely, honestly feeling happiness.

"I'm here" – it was the only thing I could say, while my hands caressed her face uncontrollably. But it was true: I was there, and I wouldn't leave ever again. For the first time, I understood why Bella insisted so hard in becoming immortal, like us: I wanted her, but I wanted her forever, literally.

Softly, she smiled, while tears began to fill her eyes.

"You came for me…" – she whispered

"I told you I would" – I answered.

But then, something else happened, I was feeling something different in my body: The terrible pain once more when the sound of her heart started to fade away. Bella raised her hand and touched my face, and the mere contact brought me back to reality: I looked at her, and a certain vision came to my mind…

When she was slowly dying, in my arms, after being attacked by James.

"Bella?!" – I was almost yelling – "Bella, don't! Please, just- just keep-"- I couldn't speak, I couldn't show her how desperate I was

"I love you" – she whispered – "I love you…so much, Edward, so…much"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" – I said, taking her face in my hands – "BELLA, KEEP HOLDING ON!"

"Take care of Vi…" – she said, smiling – "Tell her I…I…Edward tell her…I…"

She closed her eyes slowly. But I couldn't move.

"Bella?"

**(Violet)**

I couldn't move. I couldn't breath.

Everything was getting strangely dark. The previous sunlight and the shining clouds were starting to fade away.

However, I realized that I was the one fading away. Several pictures came to my mind. Maybe those were of my favorites memories. Maybe those were of my most secret nightmares. I didn't care, anyway. Because, for the first time in my life, I wanted to do the right thing, and also, I was aware of what it was actually.

I had made mistakes…so many of them.

And I had committed so many sins in my few years of life.

Sometimes, people dies because of the sins they have committed. However, the right thing in that moment was different for me: I would kill to redeem my own sins. And that was exactly was I was going to do.

We were one, Bella and me. I was dying because she was dying. But still, we were two different parts of one single being. And now we were extremely connected, but once we weren't…we survived during eighteen years without the other. Bella felt my presence because, suddenly, she found herself without something essential. Someone, actually, she couldn't live without. And I loved her, more that I ever had loved anyone in my whole life…but that someone essential had returned. She didn't need me anymore, at least not the way she used to. And even when I desperately needed her to be happy, her happiness was more important to me. She was my twin, and my only job in life was taking care of her. And that included giving my life for her…I didn't care; I would happily sacrifice myself for her.

Even when Edward wasn't the perfect man I had imagined for my sister, he was willing to die for her anytime, he loved her very much too…I had to give him that. I thought she'd be always in danger because of him. But the past events had showed me that I had put her in danger, and all the mess had been fixed by him. Because, being honest, I had to admit that I would've never found her without his help. And though I didn't understand why he was so important to Bella, why she loved him that much…it was because I had never experienced that kind of love. But I was sure of something: Bella had taught me that there's actually a kind of love for which people would die for.

He would take care of her. I was now sure of that. But, also…he'd make her happy. And that was enough for me.

I could hear their voices. Who would've thought that I'd die in company of vampires…it was almost funny. I could hear Edward's desperation, his voice loudly screaming at Bella, begging her to come back to him. I knew they couldn't cry...but though I'd heard people crying before, I'd never felt such anguish and pain in someone else's voice. He'd done a lot for me in the past days, but I hadn't done anything for him. For the first time, I was going to return him a favor, happily.

I crawled, feeling my heart beating slowly, as if it could warn me; prevent me from doing that I wanted. I heard the voice of Emmet, the only one of them that I actually liked. He called my name, asking me what I was doing. I couldn't answer, of course…he wouldn't understand anyway. Even when it hurt my pride, Edward was the only one that could understand what I was doing. He tried to do the same thing for Bella once.

She was in his arms. His face was buried in Bella's chest, muttering words of regret, guilt and blame, but also mixed with words and promises of love. As fast as I could, I stretched out my hand to touch Bella's. I guessed that Emmet had noticed what I was trying to do, because suddenly he took me by the waist and placed me softly on the grass, next to my sister. Even when I knew that I didn't have much time left, I looked at him and met his gaze, maybe for the last time. The strange expression on his face made smile. Then, Edward looked at me: I had never seen such painful eyes. But that only made me feel secure, because it gave strength. I thought that he'd understood, because, slowly, he pulled away a little from Bella, letting me touch her face.

Her closed eyes, the soft and peaceful expression of her face made want to cry. She didn't deserve this.

I did.

I remembered all the times we had had together, especially when she smiled and her eyes sparkled as if she was a little girl…my little girl, my lovely twin sister, my best friend. Even when I wanted to see her smile again, I would never have the chance to. But, at least, she would smile again.

Slowly, I placed my lips on the top of her forehead. I closed my eyes, and begged…to whoever that was willing to hear my mental prayer. The same way this connection between her and me had appeared, I wanted it to disappear. Because that way, I would die, but Bella would live. She hadn't done the terrible things I had; she didn't deserve the punishment of death. She deserved the happy ending, even if the damn prince was Edward The Vampire.

A lonely tear rolled down my cheek.

"C-C-Come b-back" – It was incredibly hard for me to speak – "Come back, B…come back to me"

I'm not exactly sure of what happened next: Suddenly, I was in the middle of that strange forest of my dream. And Bella was standing in front of me, smiling widely. Maybe this was it…so; the only thing I could do was return the smile.

I could hear their voices, but they were too far away from me:

"What's happening?" – asked Esme, with her voice full of despair.

"Can you hear that?!" – exclaimed Jasper – "It's Bella's heart!"

"That's impos-!" – gasped Carlisle – "Edward…! Her heart's-!"

"…Beating" – completed Alice

Slowly, I looked at Edward. He was completely amazed, but when his eyes met mine, there was something different. In just a second, he realized about what I was doing. He widened his eyes, and I smiled softly. A strange pain came to my body, but also, a different kind of feeling ran through me: I couldn't recognize it immediately because I hadn't felt it for such a long time…

It was peace. And it was so beautiful.

I raised my hand and touched Bella's cheek. I could feel her eyes starting to blink, but my vision was getting blurry.

"Edward" – I muttered

I felt his hands on my face. Suddenly, I could see him, completely clear. Even when I knew I only had a strong connection with Bella, I could read in his face and hear his voice in my mind, whispering softly…

"_What are you doing?"_

I smiled unconsciously.

"The same thing you'd do for her…" – I said

He looked at me, and for the first time I could foresee what he was going to say.

"Thank you"

"Promise me you'll take care of her" – I asked – "Promise me you'll never leave her again"

"Yes…I swear I'll never leave her. I can't leave her" – he said, caressing my cheek softly – "I tried once…and I almost die trying"

"If you ever leave her again, I'll haunt you" – I said, trying to be severe – "As a ghost…no, as a demon"

He laughed without joy.

"And tell her I love-" – now, I was feeling the fear in my body. I knew I wasn't afraid of dying…I was afraid of losing her – "She knows I love her…but, tell her I'll be with her. Forever…"

"I will"

Then, I heard her, for the last time. She had that tone, that funny tone of voice that showed how scared and confused she was. Then, she turned around and looked at me: Her chocolate eyes were shining, as if nothing had happened.

She was fine. She was going to live and be the good girl I knew so well. I smiled, looking at her.

Everything was so blurry. I was so tired that I couldn't move anymore. My eyes were on hers, and the last thing I saw was her shocked and afraid expression on her face. Then, I felt her hand holding mine.

And that was all I needed.

**(****Bella) **

"Vi?" – I asked, holding her hand.

Her eyes were closed. Her face was pale white. She wasn't moving.

A strange sensation ran trough my body. I didn't know if it was desperation. I didn't know if it was pain. The only thing I knew was that my sister was lying next to me, completely still.

I looked at Edward, who was next to her, looking at her with an expression completely unknown for me on his face. Then, searching for an answer, I looked at Alice, who was with her eyes closed, refusing to look at me. I wondered if this meant she had had a vision about me, and there for, about my sister. Jasper was holding Alice, deliberately avoiding my eyes. Esme was covering her face with her hands and Emmet was looking at Violet with an expression that made me realize that this was worst than I had thought. Was it…? No, it couldn't be, I had never seen Emmet expressing something like that…but, it looked like...could it be…? …Sadness?

Then, I met Edward's eyes. And the panic and pain took over me. It couldn't be real. It wasn't happening. I had lost someone before…no, actually, I had lost HIM before and I went completely crazy and insane. It was the same feeling.

It couldn't be real.

"Vi?" – I asked again, shaking her hand, and then her arm, violently. My voice was trembling – "Vi?!"

"Bella…" – whispered Edward, getting closer to me and stretching out his arm to hold me. For the first time, and not caring about what he may say or feel, or even the pain it'd cause me, I hit his hand and pulled him away from me, to keep distance from him

"NO!" – I screamed, taking Violet's face in my hands – "VIOLET! WAKE UP!"

"Bella…" – said Edward again, touching my shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" – I yelled, releasing myself – "VIOLET!" – I shook her by the shoulders. She didn't move – "VIOLET, COME BACK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WAKE UP!"

The pain was now harder to resist. I wouldn't admit it, I was in denial. She was strong, at least way stronger than me. This wasn't the end of her. It would've been the end of me, but not hers.

"VIOLET!" – I screamed again, feeling tears in my eyes – "VIOLET!! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK!"

"Bella, please…" – it was Carlisle's voice, but I didn't look up – "Let her go"

"SHUT UP!" – I'd never been so rude with him. I hadn't ever pushed Edward away either – "VI!! STOP THIS! COME BACK!"- It was incredibly irrational, but the contained rage of the past months and the terrible pain inside of me made act by impulse: I started slapping her, with all my strength – "WAKE UP!! WAKE UP, YOU BITCH!!" – I took her face in my hands and let the tears come out, falling on her cheeks.

Completely exhausted and in pain, I fell over her and wrapped her body in my arms. Letting out a groan of pain, I cried, harder than ever. Even when those tears were the most terrible of my life, I couldn't feel any relief in letting out my pain. I was desperate; my sister was lying in front of me, completely dead. She was the other part of me, my other half, and I had never felt more lonely and isolated like in that moment. But she was gone.

She had gone where I couldn't follow her.

She had died…along with me.

"Vi…" – I whispered – "Please…don't leave me…you can't leave me, I need you…I NEED YOU, VIOLET! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO WITHOUT YOU?!…"

Even when I couldn't hear everything, I sensed Edward's body next to mine. And for the first time, I couldn't care less. All I could think about was that I was completely alone if she wasn't with me.

"Vi…" – I said, grabbing her soft hair in my fists. Suddenly, something came to my mind – "Carlisle! Please, help her!"

"I can't, Bella…" – he said, with his eyes full of sadness and compassion – "She's…She's gone…"

"You have to do something!" – I looked at him, completely desperate, but also suddenly alive by the hop – "You're a doc-"

"I can't fight against what dead had already done, dear…" – he said

"SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" – I screamed, more to me than them – "SHE DIED BECAUSE SHE WANTED ME TO LIVE!"

"We know that…" – said Alice, taking my hand – "We admire it…"

Then, the hope became into something real. There was actually a chance for her to live. Even I knew it was slim and not probable, I had to try. I didn't care about anything else than keeping her alive.

I looked at Edward, and even when I knew I couldn't live without him, and that I couldn't bear seeing him suffer, I decided that I'd use his guilt for leaving me in order to bring my sister back to life. It was against everything I believed in, against everything I promised myself…but I knew he'd forgive me later.

"Edward" – I said, trying to control my tone of voice, to give it determination – "Transform her"

Edward widened his eyes, completely shocked. I could feel the eyes of his family on me, waiting for me to hesitate and reconsider what I was asking.

"No, Bella" – he said, looking at me straight in the eyes – "I can't…and I won't"

"You have to!" – I exclaimed – "I know her heart's strong, it will resist the changing!"

"I'm sure Violet wouldn't want me to do such a thing" – he said

"HOW CAN YOU KNOW?!" – I yelled – "YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WITH HER FOR TWO DAYS YOU KNOW HER?! BECAUSE YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW HER THE WAY I DO!"

"Bella, I can't transform her!" – he exclaimed, taking my face in his hands. I tried to block the feeling his contact brought to me – "You have to let her go!"

"THE WAY YOU LET _ME_ GO?!" – I deliberately decided to say that. I regretted it immediately, as soon as I saw his expression, full of pain – "SHE'S BEEN WITH ME FOR ALL THIS TIME, WHEN I HAD NO INTENTIONS TO LIVE! AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME!!"

The pain inside of me made me tremble. It wasn't because of the memories that came back to me after saying those words. It was because of the way he was looking at me, they way his hands tightened his hold on my face. His eyes were full of blame, and I was about to say to him that I was sorry, that I was manipulating him, but I remembered that Violet was worthy of this…and even more.

"TRANSFORM HER!" – I yelled, trying to imitate Violet and be severe and determinate – "DO IT, EDWARD!"

"Bella…he can't" – said Carlisle. I ignored him and continued looking at Edward

"You have to do it" – I whispered, knowing than his family could hear me, even if my voice was soft – "You owe me that much"

Edward was hesitating, but then, I saw determination in his eyes. I felt the joy of the victory and realized that maybe my sister was actually coming back to my life. But, as always, I was wrong.

"I won't" – he said, piercing me with his eyes – "I won't do it, Bella…"

Even when I was about to crash, the irrational part of my mind was controlling my body. I looked at him with fury and contained sadness.

"Fine" – I said – "You won't see me again"

He widened his eyes, but then, his expression changed. It wasn't pain, it wasn't sadness…it was more like…acceptance.

"I'll go away, Bella, if that's what you want me to…" – he said, smiling softly, trying to hide the pain – "I'll leave you without saying a word…you're right, you deserve happiness, and I owe you that much…"

"That's now what I meant"

I was being selfish, deliberately evil. But I had decided it…and I was going to go with it. I looked at Edward, who was now completely confused.

"What do you-?" – he began, but I cut in.

"If you don't do it" – I said, looking at him straight in the eyes. He knew when I was lying, but now, my words were kind of true. – "You won't see me again, because I won't be here…if you know what I mean"

"Bella, you can't be serious!" – said Alice, walking to me. But I was still looking at Edward. – "You can't-"

"I will, Edward" – I said – "If you let her die, if you don't transform her…I'll kill myself"

With just hearing those words, Edward's face changed completely. His eyes were wide open, trying to figure out if I was lying. But, somehow, his eyes were becoming more and more desperate, since something inside of mine showed him that I wasn't just fooling around.

"Don't do this…" – he said – "Bella…please, don't-"

"I'll do it" – I continued – "Even if you take care of me, I'll find the way. No matter how long. The way I managed to escape from Alice and Jasper in Phoenix, the way I survived without you, the way I survived now…I SWEAR that if you don't transform her right now, even if it takes me years, I will kill myself"

His eyes showed me that even hearing about that possibility was unbearable to him. But I continued with my performance, even when I knew I couldn't do such a thing. Even seeing him suffer the way he was…it was completely terrible. I didn't have enough words to describe it. But it wasn't for me…it'd beg for his forgiveness later…it was for her…for my Violet.

Then, Edward looked at Carlisle, who widened his eyes.

"Edward…" – he said, looking also at me – "You can't!"

"It's the only way" – he said , trying to explain – "I won't live without her…if that's you're worried about…"

"But, Edward…!" – said Alice – "You know Violet wouldn't want you to do such a thing! She consciously gave her life to save Bella's!"

"And I would give mine for hers too!" – exclaimed Edward – "If she dies, I die…! And there's nothing you can do about it! If this is her condition, I'll accept it!"

"Bella" – said Alice, realizing that she couldn't talk his brother out of this – "You can't- no, that's not…your sister gave her life for you…she gave it up for you…and I'm sure she didn't want this"

I knew she was right. But I was too selfish to admit it… I just wanted her back with me.

"You don't know her" – I said, trying to make up excuses, just lame excuses – "Edward…you already know what I want…it's up to you"

I was coward. I didn't want to face the facts, and the easy thing for me to do was giving him all the responsibility. He looked at me, with all the regret I could imagine in his eyes.

Suddenly, he was by her side…leaning over her. His family gasped, not sure of what they should do. But I was only looking at my sister, hoping…

Hoping for the best…

Tbc…

**A/N: What do you think? I'm dying to hear you opinion! You can tell me if you want him to transform her or not…but I already have an idea. However, I assure you that I'll take all the suggestions. Thanks a lot for reading!**


	7. The elevator

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own Twilight or any of its characters (including New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn). I don't own any of the songs of this fic either. **

**Author's note: This fic is inspired on the movie "I know who killed me", which isn't mine, of course. It's also narrated form different points of view, and it begins at the end of "New Moon", when Bella, Edward and Alice are coming back from Italy. I hope you like it…I know the idea is kind of weird, but I'm ready to hear your opinion! And, sorry if there're any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. **

**Chapter Seven: The elevator**

**(Edward)**

I looked at Bella once more, as I leaned down over Violet's dead body. My eyes were on her because I desperately hoped for to change her mind. What I was doing was a sin, was something I would have never done. It was even disrespectful to Violet's memory: She had chosen to die instead of her sister; it had been her conscious and determinate decision, because if she would have liked the way we lived or what we were, she would have told us. She would have wanted to be transformed; she would have asked me or anyone of us to do it…

But Bella had decided now for her: I couldn't blame her…When Rosalie had told me she had died; I didn't care about my family or anyone else. I just went straight to those who would give the death I wanted so badly in order to be with her. And Bella was just doing the same thing.

I couldn't blame her either for the painful words she had said to me. Because, in first place, I had it coming: Her words were just what I deserved. And compared to what she had been through since I left, compared to the terrible pain I had caused her, compared to the huge danger I had put her in because I left, those terrible words were actually nothing to what I truly deserved. And, in the second place…Bella was good. And I was absolutely sure that she didn't mean it. I had seen the suffering in her eyes as her voice disrupted the air. However, I had seen determination on her face…and about what she was planning to do if I didn't transform her sister; I had no doubts that she really believed it.

Bella was breathing faster than before, but still, I couldn't see anything different on her eyes: She did want me to do that terrible thing. And since I couldn't bear seeing her that way, and because I couldn't live without her…I was going to do what she had asked me.

I didn't want to look at Carlisle. I knew that he wasn't going to intervene…but I couldn't place my eyes on him without feeling completely ashamed of myself. I was about to betray his trust, I was about to become into the selfish and disgusting monster he had taken in before to be a member of his family…

When my mouth was near her neck, I muttered something I'd repeat for the rest of my existence to Violet:

"Please" – I closed my eyes – "Forgive me"

I looked at her pale and still form, as my chest started to ache even more than before: Her expression was peaceful…so calmed and soft. She had reached the peace she had been longing for years; she had been forgiven and now, the serenity of her face was showing me the beauty she hided from us.

But I was about to take all that away from her. However, I couldn't help but notice that I wasn't sure of what concerned me mostly: Violet would never forgive _me_, but…would she ever forgive Bella? Would Bella ever forgive herself?

I was even surprised when I heard Emmet's thoughts: He was mentally praying to any kind of superior power. He didn't want to see Violet as one of us, because he knew she didn't want this life. But also, he was waiting for a miracle: He wanted to see her alive once again, cursing all of us, being angry with me, insulting me…and he wanted to see her smiling and laughing one more time too. I hadn't notice most of the things he had during the short time we all had spent with Violet: I was so obsessed about her resemblance with Bella, that I didn't see everything my brother did, like that ruby glow on her eyes when she was under the sunlight or those little curls that always escaped from her ponytail and decorated her cheeks. And maybe that would come back…but in a very different way.

I stopped, hesitating and decided that I had to do it now, or I would never get it done. So, I opened my mouth, trying to control myself to resist to the reaction of tasting human blood, and softly placed them on Violet's neck. And I was about to bite her when a certain sound stopped me: I got up quickly and I noticed that everyone was looking at Bella. But what started to reawake the panic was the sound of her heart…beating slowly than before. She had widened her eyes, which couldn't focus on anything particularly.

"Bella?" – I asked, walking closer to her and taking her by the shoulders – "Bella, can you hear me?"

"Her heart's…" – said Carlisle – "Her heart's about to stop, Edward"

"No!" – I shouted, shaking her as hard as I could without hurting her – "Bella, what's wrong? BELLA, LOOK AT ME!"

"Take…" – her skin was getting paler as each second passed – "Take…me…there"

"Where?" – I looked at Alice, trying to see inside her mind if something had changed, something that would explain what was happening, but her shocked expression gave me nothing

Softly, Bella pulled away from me. We all watched her as she leaned down to the grass and crawled until she was next to her sister.

Bella lied down on her back, breathing slowly. I ran over her and took her hand, as she placed her eyes on me. Her lips twitched up into the sweet and lovely smile I adored. Then, she closed her eyes.

And her heart stopped.

**(Bella)**

I didn't know where I was. I remembered that I was feeling something strange in my chest as I saw Edward leaning down over Violet to transform her.

I thought that it was the excitement that the hope was causing me for the fact of being with my twin again. But something inside of me was telling me that it wasn't that…until I heard her voice, inside my mind:

"_Don't do it, B…"_

I recognized the feeling in my chest: It was pain. But it wasn't my pain…it was hers. I was hurting her because of my selfishness.

I could feel my heart beating slower than before. I could feel a weird pressure against my entire body. I looked at Edward, who had those desperate and painful eyes placed on me: I was sure that he could hear the slow rhythm of my heart.

So, I did what I thought that would give me an explanation: I went over my sister's body and lied down next to her. Edward was by my side in just a second, the only second I could hold his gaze…I smiled, trying to give him hope for what he was about to see. I knew that he loved me…it was the same irrational love I felt for him.

I was walking in some kind of building. I was wearing my favorite clothes: My old pair of jeans and my blue blouse. I used to called them "my lucky clothes", since good things had happened to me while I wore them.

The hallway was clear and big. The walls were white and reflected the sunlight. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but an unknown voice was telling me to walk straight: I stopped in front of the elevator. When its doors opened, I walked inside and noticed that the eleventh floor's button was already pressed.

I waited as a soft song I loved started to sound in the background:

_Sailing on this motorway tonight  
thinking I might drown if the waves aren't right  
wind pushing me from side to side  
and I'm thinking, of what I had._

I didn't know why, but somehow, I was feeling better: I smiled unconsciously when the, for so long disappeared, feeling of happiness started to fill up my chest. Breathing was easier, and I could even sense a different scent on the air…I closed my eyes and realized that even the darkness I used to sink in when I was alone was brighter than before: What was happening? Something was telling me that the reason of everything was waiting in the eleventh floor…but what could it be?

_How if I broke my legs and I broke my head,  
even after all the things we've said  
you'd still be there by the side of the road  
waiting for me to breathe..._

Suddenly, when the doors opened in front of me, I found my answer: Violet was standing there, on the hallway. She was wearing that red dress that she had only showed to me, since she loved it, but that also made her feel embarrassed every time she wore it in front of someone else. And just as she liked, she was barefoot. Her face wasn't pale anymore, her cheeks were colored with a soft shade of pink; there were no signs of the Violet I had seen on the middle of that graveyard. Her eyes were sparkling with joy and her smile was wide and beautiful.

_You're my sweetheart  
You're my sweetheart  
and If I never see you again,  
just want you to know what I think_

I laughed as tears streamed down my face. She widened her smile even more and I saw the shining of the tears on her eyes: Even in this place, she was still being herself…the tough girl that never cries.

"Hey, B" – she said, giggling

"Hey, Vi" – I answered

I couldn't stop myself, so I tried to walk over her to hug her, but an invisible wall stopped me. I frowned, while I tried to get out from the elevator, unsuccessfully. I looked at Violet: Her smile had faded a little, as she shook her head with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, B" – she said, wiping away a tear that had escaped from her right eye – "You can't come over here"

"What do you mean?" – I asked. All the previous happiness had disappeared in just a second. Now, all I could feel was desperation.

_Sammy took me out for a walk in the park  
and as the dog ran round the track's lights lit up  
people running round in their shorts in the rain  
again and again_

He said "You can come back tomorrow,  
you know you can", I said  
" You know I don't wanna do that man"  
so he told me he loved me and he shook my hand,  
now I'm waiting, shaking in my van.

Violet took a step closer to me, and then stopped. She was just a few inches away from me, separated by the opened doors of the elevator.

"I can't go any further than this" – she explained, smiling sadly – "And right where you're standing is the furthest you can go"

"Why?"- I asked, crying again

"You can't come over here, to me, because you're still alive, Bella" – she said – "And I can't go over where you are because I'm dead"

I cried harder, feeling cold inside of me: So, it was true. She was dead, and there was nothing I could do about it. And I being there, in her own version of Heaven, was the way she had chosen to tell me that she didn't want me to choose for her.

"I'll be fine, B" – she said, as a sincere smile illuminated her face – "And you know I'll always be with you"

"I don't what I am supposed to do without you, Vi" – I tried to talk clearly, even through the amount of pain I was feeling inside of me – "I don't even know what I used to do until you came"

"You have a lot of people with you, Bella" – she explained – "Think about Renee, Charlie…and Edward. I got to know him in these past few days and I realized that he's actually a good man. He'll take care of you as good as I did"

I looked at her: For the first time, I was seeing a very calmed and serene Violet. Somehow, the burden she used to take everyday of her life on her shoulders, was now gone.

"Please, Bella" – she said, softly – "That's why I asked you to come here"

"What are you talking about?" – I asked. However, I knew that deep inside of me I didn't want to know the answer

"Don't make him do that to me" – Violet face was getting strangely serious – "I don't want that life for me…"

I wanted to smile when I saw hesitation on her face: I knew exactly what she didn't want to say to me:

"You want me to let you go, don't you?"

_Thinking that you're my sweetheart  
you're my sweetheart,  
if I never see you again,  
just want you to know what I think -  
cos we got so far to go,  
are we gonna get by?  
I can hardly see the road,  
yeah but I'm gonna try,  
I'm gonna try...._

She smiled softly and then nodded. However, I felt something else inside of me: I wasn't there just because she had asked me to go. I was there because I knew that not everything was lost. So, I looked at her once more, as my mind started to pull all the pieces together.

"We used to be one" – I said – "But you broke the connection between us"

"Yes, I did it to save your life" – she said, smiling as if I was a kid, not her twin sister

"What if…?" – I frowned when I considered the possibility – "What don't we connect again?"

"We can't, Bella" – she shook her head – "We can't because we can't get closer than this"- she pointed the line that separated us – "And even if we could…your heart started to beat again when mine stopped…"

"My heart healed when yours died…but I know that my heart's strong enough for both of us. Before, we kind of shared our hearts…now, we can share mine"

_Cos you're my sweetheart_.

Violet frowned as she bit her lower lip. Then, she shook her head again.

"No, Bella" – she said, serious – "I won't let you risk your life for me"

"I'm not saying that!"- I exclaimed – "I'm just asking you to try. Do it for me"

"B…just imagine it…we go back, and I'm not saying I will do it, with our hearts completely damaged. We're going to die anyway"

"You gave up your life for me" – I said – "Now let me return you the favor"

"It wasn't a favor, Bella!" – she exclaimed, as tears streamed down her face – "You're my sister, the only true family I ever had…! The only one that loves me despite of all I am, of all I have done! It was the least I could do for you after all you did for me! And not to mention that I broke your life in every possible way, because I put you in danger for free!"

"That's why I'm asking you this, Violet" – I was serious too – "You think I saved you? You saved me! Before you came, I had become into the useless remaining pieces of a human being! You think you broke my life? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT PUT IT BACK TOGETHER! And now, would you please stop arguing with me? Let's just try this, and if it doesn't work, I'll still be alive"

"I can't get closer to you, Bella! Just as you can't get closer to me!"

I looked at the floor, trying to find the solution. It seemed so simple, that I doubted it'd work. But I couldn't think of anything else.

"We can stand in the middle" – I said

_Whether we're together in a knot or not  
is small beer compared to what we got  
so don't smoke yourself to death I shall be the one  
who'll always be there, if you've got to run.  
Yeah I'll be there, if you've got to run_

**(Edward)**

What was happening was the most extraordinary event I had ever seen.

Just a second later, Bella's heart had stopped. I looked immediately at Alice, but her vision hadn't changed. Then, I looked at the twins, lying side by side, and waiting for something to happen.

And something happened: At the most exact unison, both of them opened their eyes, gasping for air. And just a second later, as if they were the same person, they raised their hands to grab each other's.

I couldn't hide my joy when I saw them, both of them alive. However, Carlisle's thoughts gave me a reason to feel concerned: Their hearts were beating too slowly, both of them completely exhausted.

So, we did the only thing we could think of: I ran over Bella and took her in my arms, as Emmet took Violet. As quickly as we could, and sincerely hoping that no one could see us, we ran through the forest. In just ten minutes, we were on the cars. We headed to the hospital at the top of speed the cars could provide.

I couldn't stop by noticing that Bella was unconscious, but alive, just like Violet. However, both of them had their hands linked, impossible to separate.

When we got to the hospital, and they were admitted, I called Charlie. As we expected, he went over there in just a few minutes. We told him the Bella was going to be okay, we explained how we had found her and that the kidnapper was somewhere near the graveyard. However, when he asked how we'd found out where was Bella, we just stared at each other, not having a clue of how to explain what had happened. I understood the meaning of Bella's words, when she said that it was such an unbelievable story. Even when we were a myth…this was even more magical and extraordinary.

Charlie's eyes widened when he heard the entire story of Violet, from Carlisle's lips. I was too focused in his thoughts to talk: I wanted to know first which would be his reaction after finding out that Bella wasn't her biological daughter. However, I smiled when I heard his first words, when Carlisle was finished: _"Holly s***! I have two daughters now!"_

**Two days later**

I was by Bella's side when she, slowly, started to open her eyes. As usually, Charlie was there too, along with Carlisle, Alice and Esme. I took a deep breath, truly relieved, as she blinked several times and then placed her eyes on me. Then, she tried to move, but the several IVs and tubes didn't let her. She opened her mouth, but I was sure about what she was going to ask:

"She's fine" – I said, caressing her face softly – "Violet's in the next room, Bella"

I saw the joy and relief in her eyes as she smiled widely. Then, she looked at her father, while he approached to her and hugged her as carefully as he could. I looked away for a moment, because I was pretty sure that Charlie didn't want me to look while he wiped away the few tears that rolled down his eyes.

"Dad…" – she began – "I'm sorry for not telling you about Vi when I first met her, I should've been more-"

"It's okay, little one" – he said, stroking my hair – "It was quite unbelievable, but…you're my little girl, Bella. I don't care if I'm not your "real" father…you're my daughter, and that's the only thing that matters to me, and so it does to Renee. And Violet is kind of my daughter too, huh?"

Bella laughed softly as a tear streamed down her face. Charlie hugged her once more, as he gave a soft and imperceptible smile to me. I widened my eyes when I heard what he was thinking: _"Thank you for bringing her back, Edward…you're one of the biggest blessings I've received in my life"_. Then, I had to hide my smile when he frowned again: _"But I will never tell you that, though"_

"Gotta call your mom" – said Charlie, heading to the door – "I'll come back in a minute"

As soon as she saw her father walking out of the room, Bella looked at me with her eyes full of tears. I frowned as I wondered if she was in a great deal of pain, thinking that probably I had to call the nurse. But then, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it with her warm fingers.

"I'm so sorry, Edward" – she sobbed – "I was such a selfish idiot, I didn't mean say all those things to you! I even asked you to transform her just because I wanted her back, I'm so sorry, and…and…and I hurt you, I got all my rage-!"

I smiled at her and put a finger on her lips. She continued crying, while she looked at me with her wet eyes. I leaned over her and kissed her softly on the forehead: I couldn't describe the feeling of seeing her safe once again, next to me.

"If someone should apologize, that should be me, my love" – I said, losing myself in her chocolate eyes – "Everything you've been through was because I left you. I wanted you to have a normal life…but my choice almost killed us both. I will never leave you again…I swear"

I leaned over her: I had been waiting for this moment for so long, that I couldn't even control myself. I wanted to feel her lips on mine once more, and I was just a few inches away from her when…

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE THAT I HATE LIME YELLOW?! WASH YOU FREAKING EARS AND STOP BRINGING IT TO ME!! – I laughed when the piercing angry scream came from the next room – "MOM!!!!! TELL THEM THAT IF I THEY BRING ME LIME YELLOW AGAIN I'LL TOSS IT OVER THEIR HEADS!!! WHERE'S DAD?! CALL HIM AND TELL HIM TO BRING ME CHERRY YELLOW _RIGHT NOW!!_"

My family laughed too, while they watched Bella's shocked expression.

"We forgot to tell you, darling" – said Carlisle – "Violet woke up yesterday"

"Four nurses changed their shifts after meeting her" – laughed Alice

Bella shook her head and smiled.

"Dear" – I recognized the voice of Violet's mother from the other room. She was a sweet lady, with nice and tender thoughts. She had been worried terribly for her daughter, but as soon as she heard that Violet had a twin, she started to worry for her too – "Your sister's sleeping in the next room. Please, stop yelling, she needs to rest and-"

"REST MY ASS!!!!" – Alice laughed louder – "SHE'S FINE!!! BELLA!!! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FREAKING WAKE UP?!! WAKE UP ALREADY, YOU LAZY BI-!!!"

"I'm up!!" – exclaimed Bella. I guessed she didn't want her sister to finish that line.

There was a second of silence in the next room, followed by a high yell of joy.

"SHE'S AWAKE!! HEY, YOU, WRESTLER!! HELP ME OUT HERE!!"

"Violet!" – exclaimed her mother – "The doctor said that-!"

"TO HELL WITH WHAT THAT JERK SAID!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, EMMET?! HURRY UP!!"

"Emmet's with Violet?" – asked Bella, shocked

"Yes" – I answered, sighing – "Thank God, Rosalie's not here"

We all stared at the door when Violet appeared, in a wheelchair, being pushed by Emmet. As soon as she looked at her sister, she smiled widely. I looked at Bella, who was smiling widely too. I understood that, with that look, they were sharing more than what we could see. It was their own way to communicate.

They continued staring at each other, when, just as I expected, Violet began…to be Violet.

"You have to tell the nurse you have a headache" – she said, laughing evilly

"But I don't have a head-"

"Trust me, B…the thing they gave me yesterday made me walk in Jupiter. They have good drugs here" – she winked an eye. Then, she looked at me, with an annoyed expression on her face. However, I knew her better now: She was playing the part of the protective sister…since now she knew that her sister was way stronger than before. – "So…you're still here, huh?"

"Violet" – said Bella, frowning and holding my hand harder. But I just gave her a soft smile and told her with my eyes that everything was fine.

"Yes, I'm still here" – I said – "And I won't leave again"

Violet frowned and looked at me for quite a while. Then, her eyes wandered over my figure and went to the wall after that.

"You look good in that shirt" – she said, looking at her nails, as if she wasn't talking to anyone – "Grey rather suits you"

"Thank you" – I said, smiling – "You look good in that…hospital's fashion rather suits you too"

She looked at me, noticing my ironic comment, and raised an eyebrow.

"Bite me, you freak" – she said. Then, she widened her eyes and suppressed a smile when I burst into laughs – "Not…literally"

I noticed that Violet was now looking at Emmet. He understood the message and helped her to get up. Slowly, she walked over Bella's bed. I got up and offered her my hand: Violet looked at me and, for the first time, she smiled at me, sincerely. And I discovered that her smiles had the same effect of Bella's in me: I smiled back. When she was lying down next to her sister, I asked my family to go out with a look. It was obvious that they wanted a minute together.

Bella looked at me with her lovely eyes, and I couldn't resist it: Even when it wasn't the way I would've wanted, I leaned over her and pressed my lips against hers. I felt shivers down my spine when she grabbed me by the back of my neck and squeezed my hair with her hands. The heat and the warm sensation ran through my entire body, while I inhaled her scent.

"My God, this is so disgusting…" – muttered Violet

"I love you" – I said, against Bella's lips

"I love you too" – I smiled when I saw her cheeks colored.

I broke apart and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Then, hesitating, I looked at Violet, who widened her eyes.

"Don't you even think about it!" – she exclaimed, with her teeth clenching – "You kiss me and, TRUST ME, death will be the least of your concerns"

I laughed, while Bella shook her head. However, when I was about to walk outside, I raised my hand and stroke her hair with it, as if she was a little kid. I laughed again when she pierced me with her eyes.

I stood outside the room, hearing their words:

"You're such an idiot, you know" – said Violet. There was no shred of the amused and relaxed girl I had seen just an instant ago.

"Yeah, I know…" – answered Bella, sighing

"You could have been killed, do you understand that?"

"And why do you have to be the one that gives up her life for me? Why can't I do the same thing for you, huh? You look after me as much as I look after you, and that's it!"

"It's not the same!" – said Violet – "You're…different"

"What do you mean by _different_? You mean _weak_!"

"Of course not! You're just too…too…"

"What?!"

"Too damn good to die in the place of someone else"

"Well, I wouldn't die in the place _of someone else_…I'd die for you, and you're my sister. End of the story"

"You're so stupid and stubborn, did you know that?"

"Shut up, bitch"

Both of them laughed at the same time. Then, I heard Bella sighing.

"I'm so tired"

"I can sing for you" – said Violet, excited

"Can you?"

"Well, you said that you used to fall asleep every time Edward sang to you that lullaby, right? Well, I know a nice lullaby too"

"Really?" – Bella giggled

"Oh, yeah babe…and trust me, you'll never ask for Edward again after hearing me!"

"Okay…sing for me"

I heard Violet taking a deep breath. And just a second later, I started to laugh harder than ever before:

"JEREMIAH WAS A BULLFROG! HE WAS A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE! I NEVER UNDERSTOOD A SINGLE WORD HE SAID, BUT I HELPED HIM DRINK HIS WINE! AND HE ALWAYS HAD SOME MIGHTY FINE WINE!"

Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Emmet couldn't help it either. I heard Bella laughing, louder than I had ever heard her. And it was the most beautiful sound in the world, along with the rhythm of her heart.

"SINGING JOY TO THE WORLD, NOW! ALL THE BOYS AND GIRLS, NOW!! JOY TO THE FISHES IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!! JOY TO YOU AND ME!!"

I didn't know what would happen later.

I didn't even know what would happen that day.

All I knew was that she was there, with me…and with her.

And I knew that that would do for now.

**The end**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm ready to hear your opinion. Take care all of you! XOXO.**


End file.
